


i'm the life that I have, you're the life that I lack.

by Anonymous



Series: What happiness is made of. [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi San, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bottom Park Seonghwa, But also, Fluff, He he, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi Jongho, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Park Seonghwa, Physical Abuse, Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa, soyeon and yeosang are kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It all begins with an alpha that needs to find a partner soon, an overly curious child and a scared to death father.(Please i suck at summaries, give this thing a chance.)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: What happiness is made of. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745044
Comments: 49
Kudos: 195
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back on my omega hwa bullshit. sorry not sorry cjsdchjvs.
> 
> anyway, this quarantine, social distancing, whatever th fuck is really messing with my head. i used to go to the cinema at least once a week to relax for a while, eat something, whatever. it was some quality me time. NOW I CANT EVEN DO THAT DVNDKJVNJFK. IM SICK.
> 
> enjoy, i guess :D
> 
> oh, also have in mind that english is not my first language so this thing might have some tragic grammar mistakes. don't point them out, im sensitive and i will cry.

Hongjoong had been reading a book written by some old pirate he didn't remember the name of when one of the servants walked in his room.  
  
"Prince Hongjoong" she said, seemingly a little out of breath "I have- oh, apologies. I didn't knock first I-"  
  
"Don't worry, I was just reading" he looked down at her hands and saw a sheet of paper "is that for me?"  
  
She nodded quickly and handed it to him "it's a letter from prince San and prince Mingi. I'll get going now, except that you need something?"  
  
"Oh, no" he smiled, watching her bow and go out "thank you!" He called out.  
  
He opened the letter and immediately recognized San's handwriting despite being apart for so many years.

  
  
_Kim Hongjoong.  
  
This is your brothers San and Mingi. San writes right now because Mingi's lazy. Anyway, to the point.  
  
Father will hand down the crown very soon and as you know, it has to be to the older son. And that's you. Take your ass back here right now. I don't plan on becoming the king and Mingi has reasons to not to want the title either. That only leaves you as an option.  
  
With love, your really angry and desperate brothers._

  
  
Hongjoong almost laughed, except that as far as he knew his father wouldn't give up his title any time soon. And anyway, why wouldn't any of his brothers want to be the king?  
  
Hongjoong couldn't say he was excited either but he understood that it was something that had to happen. He stood up from his bed and began to pack.  
  
"Wooyoung" Hongjoong called, knowing that his friend was always near "Wooyoung!"  
  
The omega burst into the room, a book on each hand "what! Is something wrong? Did you find something?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to talk to you"  
  
"Oh, okay- wait, why are you packing your stuff? What's happening?"  
  
Hongjoong sighed and handed Wooyoung the letter, giving a few seconds for his confused friend to read it. Wooyoung lifted his eyes slowly to meet Hongjoong's.  
  
"I've got to go and... I was wondering if-"  
  
"If I'm going with you? Of course! Why would you even ask? I don't even have a home anymore!" yelled Wooyoung, being his loud self "you're my only friend!"  
  
Hongjoong smiled, a warm something spreading through his chest. He appreciated Wooyoung so much.  
  
"Okay, thank you" said Hongjoong, turning back around to continue packing "go pack now, we leave as soon as possible"  
  
"Oh, okay! Do we need to pack our diaries?"  
  
Hongjoong turned around to look at his friend, tense as ever.  
  
"We...won't be able to continue our research, Wooyoung. You can pack them or continue it on your own but...no, I'll have plenty of responsibilities already. I'm sorry."  
  
Wooyoung's face fell, a little pout appearing on his lips "that's...that's okay. I- we- okay. I'll go pack now"  
  
Wooyoung got out of the room before Hongjoong had the time to even form another apology in his head. Hongjoong let out a long sigh as he went back to the task at hand. He sure as hell wasn't happy to end their journey before it even properly began. They were finally getting close to find some coordinates to follow, after all.  
  
Hongjoong hoped his brothers had good fucking reasons to make him let go of one of his biggest dreams.

  
-

  
  
They got to the castle six days later, as his father had insisted in them going by ground instead of by the sea, like Hongjoong had initially planned. Hongjoong had lost his opportunity to say the final goodbye to the oceans.  
  
Hongjoong wasn't feeling well. Not just because of this little disappointment but because it had suddenly weighed on him that he was going to be the King.  
  
A King. The one man everyone felt forced to respect and adore. The one man that had the destinies of thousands in his hands. It was a lot of pressure and, god, Hongjoong did not feel ready for that. Responsibilities sure felt like a burden in that moment.  
  
But Hongjoong still allowed himself to enjoy the sight of his people. The kids running around, desperate parents murmuring curses while chasing them, the loud market, the great castle that could be seen from every spot in the city.  
  
He had missed it. Just a little.  
  
"Your domains are really beautiful, prince" murmured Wooyoung, focusing more on what was around him than on the horse he was riding.  
  
"Come on, just because we're on my father's land doesn't mean you have to pull all that political shit out"  
  
Wooyoung chuckled and shook his head with a smile "you know, I was just trying to be polite"  
  
"We've known each other for eight years now and I know you're anything but polite, Wooyoung"  
  
Wooyoung gasped and tried to hit Hongjoong's arm, failing miserably.  
  
"I can be polite! what the hell?"  
  
"Sure, sure-"  
  
"Is that the prince?"  
  
"Kim Hongjoong?"  
  
"The prince!"  
  
Hongjoong forced a smile as people began to cheer for him, kids staring at him with shock and admiration. They looked healthy. Round, rosy cheeks and healthy looking skin. Clean. At least Hongjoong could rest assured that his father was a good king.  
  
Hongjoong had the misfortune of going to some kingdoms that had their people living so...poorly.  
  
People continued to cheer loudly until they were inside the castle and, even if Hongjoong didn't like the attention, he appreciated the love people still held for him even after ten years of being away.  
  
He was getting his things out of the carriage, when he saw a boy. He was maybe Hongjoong's height, he had glowy tan skin and-  
  
And a huge belly.  
  
A pregnant omega.  
  
 _A pregnant omega?_  
  
The boy stopped walking and just stared at Hongjoong for a second before opening his mouth to yell.  
  
"Mingi-ah! Your brother's here!"  
  
He was incredibly loud and the fact that he spoke to Mingi like that just added to the shock Hongjoong was currently experiencing.  
  
Two loud, high pitched "what?!" Could be heard through the entire castle. Hongjoong barely had the time to take his next breath when two alphas were suddenly clinging to him.  
  
"Hongjoong!" Yelled San right at his ear.  
  
"Brother! It's been such a long time!"  
  
 _Yeah_ , Hongjoong thought, _a long time if you two are towering over me now_.

Hongjoong could kiss goodbye the assumption that his little brothers still didn't reach him in height.  
  
"Mingi, you're a fucking giant, what the- San? What the fuck did you do to your hair?" Was the first thing Hongjoong could say as his brothers took a step back. Hongjoong would take to his grave the fact that he missed San's dimpled smile so much it actually hurt to see it again, in much grown up features.  
  
"Oh? I dyed it like a week ago" said San, touching his hair lightly "also, I didn't freak out on your blue hair! Last time I saw you, an ugly mullet was on that big head of yours"  
  
He heard a high pitched laugh, that Hongjoong knew belonged to Wooyoung, making them turn to look at the omega.  
  
"Hongjoong..." whispered San "is this your mate?"  
  
Hongjoong rapidly shook his head, a nervous laugh leaving his mouth "no! No, he's Wooyoung, my friend and partner in... a project"  
  
San and Mingi hummed at the same time. Both going to meet Wooyoung properly.  
  
"I'm Song Mingi, his youngest brother!" Yelled Mingi with a big smile, bowing to Wooyoung "nice to meet you!"  
  
"Ah, no. It's me who should be grateful to be here. I'm Jung Wooyoung"  
  
"Choi San here!" San gave a short bow and jumped excitedly on his place "it's been so long since we got a visitor!"  
  
Hongjoong smiled and turned his head to look at the pregnant omega, who was looking in the general direction of the other three, a gentle smile on his face as he nibbled on a cookie and held his big belly with his free arm.  
  
"Uh, I don't want to be rude or anything but who are you?" carefully asked Hongjoong, taking a few steps closer to the boy.  
  
Mingi suddenly put himself between the omega and him, a warning low growl in his throat, his friendly smile completely gone and replaced by a scowl.  
  
He looked so intimidating and grown up, it kind of made Hongjoong proud.  
  
"What the fuck?" Hissed the omega behind Mingi "get the fuck out of my way, I was about to greet your brother!"  
  
Mingi turned around, his expression shifting to the one of a kicked puppy.  
  
"But Jongho, I-"  
  
"You nothing. Does he represent any danger to me or our pup? I'll answer that for you, no he doesn't. I would break every bone in his body if he tried something. Now, move."  
  
Mingi obeyed, a huge pout forming on his lips as he stood behind the omega.  
  
"Choi Jongho, prince of the terra nova islands and Mingi's mate. Nice to finally meet you" said Jongho with a little smile on his round face "Mingi talks about you all the damn time"  
  
Hongjoong gasped "the terra nova islands? I was there for two days like three years ago. The most beautiful islands I've had the privilege to visit"  
  
Jongho laughed and god, Hongjoong never believed when people said pregnant people just...glowed. Now, looking at Jongho, Hongjoong was able to confirm it himself.  
  
"Flattery will take you nowhere"  
  
"It's not like I want to get somewhere. By the looks of it, someone already did" he smiled at his youngest brother teasingly.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hongjoong heard Wooyoung scream "can I feel it? Pretty please?"  
  
"Go ahead" said Jongho, letting Wooyoung touch his belly with such care, Hongjoong almost laughed.  
  
"You're so cute!" Exclaimed Wooyoung as he met the other omega's eyes "you look so young...pregnancy suits you well"  
  
"Well, I knew that already" smiled Jongho "do you want to see me split apples in half with my bare hands?" He then asked, casually.  
  
Mingi looked ready to panic and San just face palmed so hard it must've hurt.  
  
"Jongho, we've been over this. You can't-"  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up, San!"  
  
As Jongho took Wooyoung to the kitchen, both chatting excitedly about something, Hongjoong approached his brothers.  
  
"I like him, he has a mouth on him. Terra nova islands' omegas are well known for being strong, really skilled fighters."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's so hot" mumbled Mingi, clearly staring at his mate's backside.  
  
"Gross" said San and Hongjoong at the same time.

  
  
-

  
  
They were all sitting at the large table in the dining hall, Wooyoung and Jongho chatting about the perks of knowing how to climb trees, Mingi at his mate's side feeding him all the vegetables in his own plate, as he was never a fan of them and anyway, they were good for their pup. San was pretty much choking on whatever he could put his hands on.  
  
While Hongjoong was just sitting there, still trying to get used to all the noise, to be surrounded by so many people. It had always been just Wooyoung and Hongjoong, occasionally any servant his father decided to send for him.  
  
He felt happy, though. He had missed his brothers, the castle and Jongho was a nice person to be around. Not to mention how much Wooyoung had liked the other omega. He didn't even pay attention to Hongjoong after going to the kitchen with Jongho!  
  
Suddenly, the huge doors opened, letting them see the king's hunched over body. Hongjoong immediately stood up.  
  
It had been almost six years since he last saw his father, the last time he hadn't looked so sick.  
  
"Father, I'm back. I'm-"  
  
His father shushed him quietly, and Hongjoong would have been very offended if his father wasn't smiling so...tenderly.  
  
His father walked right past him, giving him a few pats on his shoulder. Hongjoong frowned and turned around to see just where his father was heading to.  
  
He was pretty surprised when his father stood behind Jongho's seat.  
  
"Jongho-ah, how are you feeling?" The king asked in a hushed tone, his voice raspy.  
  
"Oh, quite alright, dad!" Said the omega, loudly as he looked at Hongjoong's father. The king opened his mouth to say something but Jongho interrupted him "if you want to touch the belly, you've got to pay a price" he said, rising a finger and giving the king (the king!) a side glance.  
  
Hongjoong's father reached down to one of his pockets slowly and pulled out a single chocolate out of it. Jongho clapped excitedly as he received his beloved payment. The omega let the king touch his belly while he ate the chocolate slowly, enjoying it to the maximum. Hongjoong could do nothing but stare in disbelief.  
  
The king suddenly laughed and gestured at the belly "they're kicking!" He exclaimed, suddenly sounding so happy.  
  
"Our pup likes those chocolates, I guess" mumbled Mingi, watching the scene with a little smile.  
  
Wooyoung gasped and San stood up as well, reaching out to touch the omega's belly. They all took turns, touching where the pup kept on kicking.  
  
It was almost as if the little pup knew people already loved them in the outside world and wanted to put on a good show. It was, admittedly, a very satisfying sight.  
  
His family looking so...happy.  
  
"...Joong" Hongjoong snapped out of his thoughts to look at the person that was talking to him "Hongjoong, I'm sorry to interrupt your meal. Can we go out for a walk?"  
  
Hongjoong nodded quickly at his father and followed him outside, into their enormous garden. They sat on one of the stone benches when the king mumbled that he was too tired already.

They stayed silent for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so y'all won't believe this shit but I didn't realize I had posted the first chapter until just now that I got an email from ao3. What the fuck?
> 
> Anyway, I'll just post some chapters now, I have several already written lmao
> 
> Enjoy :D!

They were silent for a few seconds, until Hongjoong decided to speak first.  
  
"I'm really glad I'm back, father"  
  
The king hummed "I'm glad too, son" he coughed a bit "I don't know if you noticed but...I'm really sick. I don't- I don't even have the energy to walk most days and I really want to take care of myself. I want to be able to meet Jongho and Mingi's pup, spend some time with them before I-"  
  
The king doubted, not finishing what he was saying but Hongjoong knew already. He knew what the king had tried to say.  
  
"So that's why you're here. I'm sorry I put this burden on you at such a young age, you're only twenty five years old. You're even younger than I was when I was given the crown but...please do it for this old man. I just want to-" he looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath, his eyes shining with tears.  
  
"I just want to spend my last years in peace, seeing some little pups running around, making a mess...spend my time with what is left of my family"  
  
And okay, if Hongjoong cried and accepted being the king right away, Hongjoong thinks no one could blame him.  
  
"Now, is that silver haired boy your mate? He doesn't smell like you-"  
  
"N-no! He's just a friend! I swear!"  
  
"Okay, okay" laughed the king "you need to find a mate soon, then. It is preferred that you're a mated alpha when you receive the crown"  
  
Hongjoong sighed, cleaning his face with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"You had to drop the bomb"  
  
"Oh, you know unmated alphas have a bad reputation. You would get dirty looks everywhere you go, not to mention the rumors of how _naughty_ your hands get when you're in the same room as an omega" he said, a pinch of sarcasm in his tone.  
  
His father was right, Hongjoong guessed. But...what could he do? Hongjoong wasn't interested in anyone at the moment and he was far too awkward to meet new people.  
  
"We can organize a party and invite the omega princes, there are plenty of-"  
  
"Father, thank you but I'd rather meet a person by my own means" he interrupted softly, hoping he didn't sound too rude.  
  
"You can try that too, but it may take you a long time. Let me organize the party, yes? You can do your thing if you don't connect with someone at the event"  
  
Hongjoong sighed but ended up agreeing almost immediately. He couldn't deny a thing to his father, it seemed.

  
-

  
"Okay, so...I think the most attractive thing about you is your scent. It's...really welcoming and...and warm" tried to explain Jongho.  
  
Mingi hummed in agreement. "Yeah, it's like...walking into your home after being outside in the cold winter" Jongho gasped and nodded appreciatively at his mate.  
  
"Yeah, that!"  
  
"Hyung's really pleasant to look at, too. He acts like a fifty year old dad and looks like some rebel young pirate. See? Attractive!" Said Wooyoung.  
  
San chuckled "what part? The part where he's a fifty year old dad or the part where he's a savage?"  
  
Hongjoong took a deep breath "look, guys, I appreciate the help and the compliments but I'll just take a shower, dress up decently and go out there to test my luck. Now, you all are invited to leave my room"  
  
Jongho rose his closed fist in the air and Hongjoong really feared for his safety, until the omega smiled and, with the intention of encouraging Hongjoong, yelled out "Prince Hongjoong, fighting!"  
  
A series of cheers and yells followed and the boys left Hongjoong's room, still yelling and dancing. Hongjoong couldn't help but laugh at the others' antics. Deep down, Hongjoong appreciated them and was thankful for their presence.  
  
But at the moment, he had to make himself look decent enough to go out confidently and enjoy the party, even if he didn't get to find his mate in there.  
  
He took a quick shower, styled his hair in a way that was parted on the side and put a little diamond in the cross shaped slit in his eyebrow. In truth, it had been Wooyoung's idea, the eyebrow slit, but Hongjoong thought he pulled it off pretty good. He put on a little make up in his eyes, making them look sharp and a colorless balm on his lips, just to make them look less dry.  
  
He chose to dress up in a white turtleneck that he remembered stealing from Wooyoung, some brown pants that looked fine, his boots and his father's legendary brown leather jacket.  
  
His father had given it to him a week before Hongjoong left the castle, when he was only fourteen years old. It had been too big on him for years but now it fit him nicely. He put on a few rings to finish the look.  
  
Hongjoong took a deep breath and got out of the room, already hearing the music playing in the big room they chose to make the party.  
  
"Someone's looking good!"  
  
Hongjoong turned around to see Jongho with a whole plate of watermelon cut in slices.  
  
"Whoa, you're really good looking"  
  
Hongjoong just laughed at the sight. "Thank you!"  
  
"If I wasn't full of pup and I wasn't in love with your brother, I would have skinned you alive, man"  
  
Hongjoong's face contorted in fear as he stared at the very serious, very relaxed, very full of watermelon slices omega "thank...you?"  
  
"You're very welcome" smiled Jongho "now go! Plenty of omegas are waiting for you and you look and smell amazing!"  
  
Hongjoong just nodded and walked away "thank you for your support, I guess"  
  
"It's fine, just go!"  
  
Hongjoong walked through the long hallway, holding his breath for some reason. He could admit that he was a little bit nervous, excited about the prospect of finding a mate. Someone who would love him, even if he was a tiny alpha, some who would accept the fact that he liked to play the piano at random times and that he had the habit of leaving socks around.  
  
Someone who would love him, trust him no matter what.  
  
He sighed dreamily as he entered the room. It was surprisingly not full of people.  
  
If Hongjoong would have to guess, he'd say that maybe thirty people were in there, drinking and enjoying the band.  
  
He shrugged. It was all the better if he didn't get overwhelmed with too many people.

  
-

  
  
As it turned out, it got pretty boring after a while.  
  
No one was dancing (except San and Jongho, with watermelon slices in hand) and the majority of the omegas his father had invited only talked about how Hongjoong would be the king soon, how he should take care of his reputation, how important it was to get a mate soon. How they all seemed to be the right one, the one worthy enough to be the king's omega.  
  
Having an omega best friend, Hongjoong did get another point of view of the world, another perspective. He got educated, if you will. Wooyoung had been very agressive in explaining how disgusting it was for omegas to be seen more as objects than humans.  
  
So, having these people offering themselves like pets to the king, was rather unsettling. There were a few that were nice, yes but they all had the rather old fashioned set of mind and beliefs about omegas. About themselves.  
  
And that's why he ended up excusing himself to 'go to the bathroom' for the third time in less than an hour.  
  
Hongjoong went to his room and just stood there, contemplating not going back to the party and just sleep for the next ten years. He sighed.  
  
He was startled as his door opened, wondering if it was one of his brothers that went to pester him or Jongho being mad at him for disappearing again.  
  
To his surprise, a little mop of bright black hair stuck out of the open door.  
  
"Sir?" He heard.  
  
It was a high pitched voice, soft, doubtful, fearful, choked up, as if the owner was about to cry.  
  
"Oh, who's there?" Hongjoong asked, trying his best to not to sound threatening or mad or whatever that may scare the child away.  
  
"I'm-I’m Yeosang, sir and...and-"  
  
The boy began to cry, rubbing his eyes and stepping into the room, letting Hongjoong finally see him.  
  
"And I'm lost!" Yeosang continued "I- I disobeyed papa and ran away to- to follow you here because- I saw you the other day. You're the king!"  
  
The boy suddenly looked up at him like he was one of the wonders of the world.  
  
"You're the king" Yeosang repeated.  
  
"Not yet, little one" he proceeded to correct gently "for now, I'm just Prince Hongjoong"  
  
"Prince...Hongjoong?" Hongjoong nodded at him as he slowly knelt on the floor "that's still so cool!"  
  
"Yes, right? Come here" he said, to what Yeosang immediately complied. Hongjoong dried the boy's face with his hands "how old are you, Yeosang?"  
  
"I'm four years old!" said Yeosang, already cheering up a little.  
  
"Oh, so you're a big boy!"  
  
Yeosang smiled big and held his head a little higher "yes!"  
  
Hongjoong couldn't help but laugh at the boy's cuteness "okay, so...you disobeyed your papa, right?"  
  
Yeosang nodded, suddenly making puppy eyes at Hongjoong.  
  
"He must be so worried, Yeosang...please don't run away from your papa ever again, okay?"  
  
Yeosang looked to the side in shame and nodded wordlessly, a little pout on his lips.  
  
"I'm going to help you find your papa, yeah? Can I carry you?"  
  
"Yes!" Yelled Yeosang, suddenly brightening up "yes, please!"  
  
Hongjoong laughed as the boy wrapped his tiny arms around Hongjoong's neck. Yeosang was definitely the cutest boy Hongjoong had ever met.  
  
They got out of the room, Yeosang clinging to Hongjoong's jacket for dear life and Hongjoong couldn't help but steal glances at Yeosang's cute little face.  
  
Now that the boy was this close, he could smel chocolate and lavender, something earthy and flowery mixing with the other scents. It was strong. That must've been the scent of his father.  
  
Yeosang's papa smelt...good. An omega, most probably.  
  
"So, where was your papa when you last saw him?"  
  
Yeosang hummed, putting a hand under his chin "I think...the big doors! The big men couldn't catch me when they saw me inside the castle! I got really scared but then I saw you and followed you!"  
  
So, Yeosang's papa was obviously not invited to the party, wasn't a prince.  
  
They were people from the city.  
  
Hongjoong continued to walk past the room with music and went downstairs, carefully holding Yeosang. He would never forgive himself if he dropped the boy.  
  
Hongjoong continued to make his way to the main doors. He wasn't even there yet and he could hear a person scream desperately.  
  
"My son! You saw him, he went inside! Please just- just let me go get him! He's only four years old! Please!"  
  
Hongjoong sped up, not wanting to make Yeosang's papa wait any longer.  
  
"That's papa, Prince! You found papa!" Whispered Yeosang, resting his cheek on the side of Hongjoong's head "hurry, hurry!"  
  
"I'm doing my best, little one. My legs are really short!"  
  
Yeosang laughed loudly and the screaming stopped for a second.  
  
"Yeosang? Yeosang!" The person yelled "let me go! I heard him!"  
  
"Uh, papa sounds mad" murmured Yeosang, the hold in Hongjoong's neck tightening just the slightest bit.  
  
"Of course he's mad, little one. You ran off without telling him"  
  
Yeosang let out a long sigh "I get it, I get it...I'll never do it again"  
  
Hongjoong made a turn to the left, went down other set of stairs and finally saw Yeosang's papa.  
  
He was tall, his hair was balck-

And he was crying desperately.  
  
"Papa!"  
  
At Yeosang's yell, the man turned his head to look at them and damn. Hongjoong understood from where Yeosang had gotten his puppy eyes.  
  
(Even if he smelt angry, sad and desperate, the man was still so beautiful.)  
  
Hongjoong let Yeosang go when they were a few feet away from the doors, letting the boy run to his papa's arms. The man was already bawling his eyes out as the boy made his way to him.  
  
When Yeosang was finally in his papa's arms, the man looked just downright angry.  
  
"Park Yeosang, if you do that again I'll be so mad" he told the boy "and, by the way, you're grounded"  
  
Yeosang whined and clung to his papa's shirt, a frown and a pout on his face. He looked like a little grumpy man.  
  
The man cleaned his face with the sleeve of his shirt and looked at Hongjoong.  
  
"Thank you so much. I- I promise this will never happen again, I apologize"  
  
"Don't worry. I guess this is kind of my fault. Yeosang said he ran off to follow me so...I'm sorry for that" he smiled to the man "Yeosang's a really nice boy, though"  
  
"Thank you..." mumbled shyly the man.  
  
They stared at each other for a while. Hongjoong thought the man was absolutely gorgeous, even if his face was puffy and he had odd bruises on his neck and arms. His eyes held such...gentleness.  
  
"I- I should go now. Thank you, again"  
  
The man turned around and quickly left the castle before Hongjoong could even ask for his name.  
  
Hongjoong stood there until Jongho came screaming about him missing on many omegas dancing hotly.  
  
Hongjoong was dragged to the room where the party was being held, where all these pretty omegas were dancing and drinking and yet Hongjoong could only think of one man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how this works tbh I'm gonna die

"So... you didn't meet anyone interesting?" Asked Mingi.  
  
Hongjoong just shrugged. _I did, actually._ He thought.  
  
"So, that's a no" said Jongho, munching on some weird sandwich.  
  
"That's none of your business" answered Hongjoong, trying to enjoy his own sandwich.  
  
"Wow, rude" commented San distractedly.  
  
Silence fell over the table, until Hongjoong felt a finger poke his cheek repeatedly.  
  
"I sense something and you're going to spill if you want to keep your teeth" said Wooyoung, serious as ever.  
  
He looked at Jongho, who was cracking his knuckles, a threatening glare directed at Hongjoong.  
  
Damn Wooyoung and his best friend instincts.  
  
"Damn, okay- you two can calm down I-" he paused, taking a deep breath "I met someone. He's...not a prince, though"  
  
Hongjoong heard a collective gasp and then had a bunch of men asking a million different questions to his face.  
  
"Stop!" He yelled, making everybody effectively shut up.  
  
But now everyone was looking at him with big, expectant eyes and Hongjoong was nothing but an anxious wreck, the attention making his skin itch.  
  
"I- okay. I escaped to my room for like the third time, I was so bored at the party-"  
  
"I knew it!" yelled San, pointing at Jongho "I told you!"  
  
"- out of nowhere, a kid opened my door" a collective gasp "he told me he was lost because he ran away from his papa to follow me. So, naturally, I asked where his papa was and he told me papa was at the big doors and that he had managed to escape the big men"  
  
Jongho hummed "oh, people from town" he whispered.  
  
"So I took him to the main doors and I- I met his papa" he paused, staring into space as he remembered the man's beautiful face, how gentle his eyes were "I gave him the boy and he left"  
  
"Not to be that person but it seems that you gave him more than just the boy" commented Jongho.  
  
"Not to be that person but if he has a kid then he most definitely has a mate" said San, matter of factly.  
  
Hongjoong sighed. He had been thinking about the man the whole night.  
  
"I know" he said "I guess I'll just...receive the crown unmated. I don't care what people say"  
  
"How pretty or nice was he?" Asked Mingi "I mean, for you to ditch any other attempt to meet someone"  
  
He was, indeed, very pretty. Gorgeous, beautiful. Hongjoong couldn't bring himself to think of the man and any other words to describe him. He was just...breathtaking.  
  
"Aw, you're such a romantic on the inside"  
  
Hongjoong blushed. Did he say that out loud?  
  
"Yes, you did"  
  
"Alright, you know what happened. Can I please be let alone?" Hongjoong said, tired.  
  
"Uh, I think the hell no?" Said Jongho "if you liked this man that much then you have to look for him. If he's mated, then I can arrange a meeting with one of the agents back at terra, you know? I can make it look like an accident" proposed the omega, rising his eyebrows.  
  
Hongjoong frowned "remind me to never mess with you" he sighed "it's useless. I'll never see him again. I don't even know his name."  
  
"I will fix that" Jongho stood up, serious "Mingi, take three sandwiches and follow me. This is going to be a hard one"  
  
Mingi nodded dutifully and took four sandwiches from the plate before standing up as well and following his mate.  
  
"Seriously, remind me to never mess with Jongho" whispered Hongjoong.  
  
Hongjoong didn't try to stop the others, he knew that nothing would come out of it.  
  
Hongjoong had his chance and he let it go.

  
-

  
Exactly three hours later and when Hongjoong had been taking a bath, trying to relax and fucking stop thinking about Yeosang's papa, Jongho came bursting into the bathroom, Mingi in tow  
  
"I got his name, house number and some information"  
  
Hongjoong was startled by all the sudden noise and the fact that he was damn naked.  
  
"Couldn't you at least- did you say house number? What the hell?"  
  
Mingi sat on the floor and Jongho flopped down on his lap without a care, like Hongjoong wasn't completely naked in a bathtub in front of them.  
  
"Do you want our info or what" the omega said flatly.  
  
Hongjoong took a few seconds to really think about it. Even if he got this information, he wouldn't be able to do anything with it because the man was already mated and had a son, right? It wouldn't hurt to entertain the others on their secret agents’ game, right?  
  
Right.  
  
"Okay, tell me"  
  
"So, his name is Park Seonghwa, he's twenty five years old, his son's name is Park Yeosang, he's four years old. They live a little south, at the country side. They inhabit the same house as Kim Yujin, status alpha, thirty years old. He's Yeosang's father but he's not Seonghwa's mate-"  
  
"What? Is that even possible?" Interrupted Hongjoong, taken aback, a little shocked, a little...excited.  
  
"It is. It's heavily frowned upon but it's legal and very possible. Now, here it comes the fucked up part that will explain this" Jongho looked deeply upset and Hongjoong didn't miss the way Mingi's arms tightened ever so slightly around the omega's frame.

"Seonghwa was a late bloomer and presented as an omega when he was twenty years old. His family, desperate, gave him away to the first alpha that offered. We were able to contact a doctor that claimed had helped Seonghwa with his pregnancy" Jongho paused "Seonghwa was victim of sexual abuse, resulting in pregnancy and a trauma so severe, the doctor said Seonghwa would rather spend his heat locked up in jail than with Kim Yujin"  
  
Hongjoong gaped like a fish out of water, not believing what the omega was saying.  
  
The beautiful man, Park Seonghwa, the most stunning man Hongjoong had ever seen was living a life like that. He was suffering.  
  
"The doctor also said that provided Seonghwa with some scent blockers and had begged a neighbor of his to let Seonghwa spend his heats in one of the free rooms in her house. Apparently, she accepted. Seonghwa takes Yeosang with him everywhere, as is well known that Kim Yujin is rather...violent"  
  
Something in Hongjoong's mind clicked and he didn't even realize that he was talking "that day he had...some bruises on his neck and- and arms. Do you think-"  
  
"That Kim Yujin physically abuses him? Definitely." Interrupted Jongho, a somber expression on his face.  
  
Hongjoong knew this was a delicate subject to Jongho. The omega was from terra nova islands, after all. The place where omegas were respected warriors, well appreciated for being capable of bringing children to the world.

Unfortunately, the rest of the world still treated omegas like a bag of shit.  
  
"You've got to do something. This isn't about your attraction to Seonghwa anymore. This is about a person whose rights were ignored, violated and you, as the future king, have to do something and find out if there's any other person going through the same or worse. This can't stay like this" said Jongho, tone sharp and demanding.  
  
It gave Hongjoong a strange kind of motivation, the motivation to be as sharp and demanding while defending others as Jongho.  
  
"You're right" he muttered "contact the omega's rights organizations, I know you got the best connections out of all of us. We're going to have a meeting, decide future knew laws and provide the help they need for them to do their work in peace"  
  
Jongho let out a sigh as his face relaxed a bit "yes, okay. I'm so glad you're going to be the king. Thank you"  
  
"What surprises me is the fact that father never acted up on things like this" murmured Hongjoong, looking down in thought.  
  
"He's a good king, it's just that things like this go under the radar most of the time. Let's not blame anyone and just focus on changing for the better" said Mingi, speaking for the first time since he came into the room.  
  
Damn, that was strangely mature for the young alpha.  
  
Jongho looked at his mate, stunned "that was so hot" he murmured, shamelessly staring at Mingi's lips.  
  
Hongjoong snorted "get out of here before you begin to suck each other's faces, please"  
  
Jongho stood up and they began to walk out, Mingi supporting his mate.  
  
"I'll let you know when I get a response. It could take a whole week to come, though" Jongho stopped walking and looked at Hongjoong "do you think we should do something? Seonghwa...he could be dead by the time we get to arrange he meeting"  
  
Hongjoong really, truly, had no idea.  
  
"Can you help me?" He sighed "admittedly, I have no idea of how to proceed and your help would be very much appreciated"  
  
Jongho smiled, wide and gummy "of course! Also, it seems like you're not very familiar with how things are done here and as the only law educated person around, I'll take the responsibility to teach you!"  
  
Mingi and Hongjoong completely dismissed the fact that everyone in the castle had gone to school in favor of not making Jongho kill them both.  
  
"Oh, thank you! I'll look forward to it!" He said instead, making Mingi laugh out loud.  
  
Jongho cheered and got out.  
  
Gods, Hongjoong was so happy that Mingi had managed to snatch a man as sweet and as utterly intimidating as Jongho.  
  
Hongjoong got out of the bathtub and dried himself hastily, throwing on some clothes that were on the floor of his room.  
  
He was going to go to the library and educate himself on the laws of their land, because how could he even change something he didn't know?  
  
He was the future king, he had to be aware of everything.

  
  
-

  
  
Days went by with Hongjoong reading every book that Jongho recommend for him. He had a few talks with his father, even if they were just about an hour long.  
  
Their father's health was taking a turn for the worst, way too quickly. The times the king was awake were only spent with doctors and healers examining him.  
  
Hongjoong was handed the crown by San, in a private ceremony that became open to the public maybe two hours later, when Hongjoong had received the blessings of all the people present.  
  
People cheered and partied outside the castle and Hongjoong joined them, gladly accepting their blessings and eating the delicious soup a group of moms were preparing.

Jongho and Mingi's pup was born the day after.

  
  
-

  
  
Mingi got out of the room for the first time in three days.  
  
After their pup was born the parents had stayed on their room, only visited by the healers and a beta servant that provided them with food. No one has been brave enough to disturb the couple and their child.  
  
"It is a well known fact that omegas can't be separated from their pups the first few months and even get really aggressive towards outsiders and their mates. It's different for every omega, of course" said Wooyoung, his voice barely above a whisper as he sipped on his tea.  
  
"Well, I didn't know" whispered back Hongjoong "and with Jongho being...well, Jongho, I wouldn't risk going near them"  
  
"The other day I was passing by, you know, because my room is two rooms away from theirs and...Mingi growled at me. Like, through the door, as if he was glued to the door on the inside, paying attention to every little noise" San shivered, hugging himself "it was scary and weird"  
  
"Uh, sorry about that" said a voice.  
  
The three of them turned around to see Mingi entering the kitchen, his hair was damp, as if he had just taken a shower.  
  
San rushed to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to sit with them at the table.  
  
"So..." San made his signature puppy eyes and smiled, showing the dimples on his cheeks "are they a boy or a girl?"  
  
Mingi suddenly smiled so wide, Hongjoong's cheeks hurt by just seeing it "she's an adorable, healthy little girl" he said and flinched a little at their cheers.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"A little girl! Aww!"  
  
San was the first to jump at their brother, hugging him tightly as he yelled congratulations on Mingi's ear. Hongjoong followed, encouraging Wooyoung to do the same.  
  
"But why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Jongho and your pup?" Suddenly scolded San, frowning.  
  
"He- uh, he kicked me out of the room" nervously laughed Mingi, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
Hongjoong snorted "what did you do, Mingi!"  
  
"Nothing!" Protested Mingi with a pout on his lips "he just got really irritated every time I tried to hold Soyeon, so I asked if he wanted me to leave and he said yes"  
  
"Soyeon? Is that her name?" Asked San in awe.  
  
Mingi scowled "of all the sad, heartbreaking stuff I just said you only got that?"  
  
"It's a beautiful name, oh my god" said San, putting a hand over his heart.  
  
He legitimately looked a blink away from crying. Hongjoong held back a snort.  
  
"It's normal" said Wooyoung, patting Mingi's shoulder "it'll be like this for a few days at most. It's not like he doesn't love you anymore or doesn't want you close to your pup. He's probably scenting her right now."  
  
"Thank you for your kind words, Wooyoung. I'm glad to have someone who actually cares about me!"  
  
Hongjoong and San looked at each other for half a second, started laughing and didn't stop until it physically hurt them to continue.  
  
"You two are so mean!"  
  
Hongjoong just snorted and dried his tear stained face "god, I can't wait to meet Soyeon"  
  
"She looks...a little bit like me" said Mingi.  
  
"Oh, poor thing..." mumbled San, earning a punch in the arm "ow! I was joking!"  
  
"She has sharp eyes and a little nose. Maybe she doesn't look like me or Jongho, maybe she does. I don't know. I just know that...she's the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen"  
  
Hongjoong cooed, watching Mingi zone out, maybe thinking of his pup.  
  
Mingi looked...in love. It was the expression he had every time he looked at Jongho. Maybe not that same. Maybe it was a little bit different. A parent's love.  
  
Hongjoong wished, deep down, that he was the one getting to experience parenthood, what was like to see his own child.  
  
"That's so cute..." whispered San, hugging Mingi again "you're going to be a great dad, Mingi. Jongho, too."  
  
"Uh- thank y-you?"  
  
And then Mingi started to cry, a smile on his face despite everything.  
  
Hongjoong understood. It must've been overwhelming to finally see his child, the result of endless conversations with his partner, of days waiting and waiting and getting yelled at by a moody Jongho. Hongjoong smiled fondly and hugged his brothers.  
  
Deep down, Hongjoong wished he was the one crying from the sheer emotion of welcoming his child to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *surprised noises* :o

On a random day, a servant came into Hongjoong's room with a letter in his hands.  
  
Hongjoong thanked the young boy and waited to be left alone to open the letter.  
  
It had three letters written on the outside.  
  
ORG.  
  
Hongjoong recognized them immediately, having been handed a book that talked about it.  
  
Omega's Rights Organization.  
  
He opened it and began to read.

  
  
_King Kim Hongjoong;  
  
It was a pleasure and a relief to receive that letter, we sincerely thank you and Choi Jongho.  
  
First of all, we would like to inform that the ORG has been on hold for over ten years on the list to officially settle down a helping center on your lands. Our excitement and gratitude come mainly from the fact that you're willing to change that. We apologize if it's a rather blunt approach.  
  
Now, moving to much more pressing matters. Choi Jongho, being a collaborator and a dear friend to us, explained with great detail the case of Park Seonghwa. It isn't unheard of for omegas to go through that and we have our reasons to believe he's not the only one living a life full of fear right now.  
  
As one of the biggest omega's rights organizations, we promise to you and your people that we only need a letter back from you letting us in and we will act upon any act of violence towards omegas. With the collaboration of the local police and you, of course.  
  
Our best regards, ORG._

_Eden._

_  
_  
Hongjoong just stood there, mouth slightly open in shock. Jongho didn't even inform to him that the letter was sent!  
  
He snapped out of his surprise and walked to his desk, pulling a sheet of paper out of his drawer.  
  
"Wooyoung!" He yelled out of habit, sounding desperate.  
  
No response came and Hongjoong was suddenly reminded that the castle was huge and that Wooyoung wouldn't just hear him scream.  
  
He sighed, stood up and got out of his room.  
  
"Wooyoung!" He yelled once again, walking through the long halls and turning to his right to go down the stairs. "Woo! I need help!"  
  
Wooyoung burst out of the kitchen, his fingers covered in chocolate. "What! What's wrong?!"  
  
"Get your ass here, this is important!" Yelled Hongjoong from the stairs.  
  
Wooyoung nodded quickly "okay! Let me just go wash my hands"  
  
Hongjoong rolled his eyes but waited for his friend anyway.  
  
Wooyoung got out of the kitchen rubbing his hands on his clothes.  
  
"Yes? Why were you screaming like you cough out a lung?"  
  
Hongjoong just took his friend's arm and dragged him to his room.  
  
"I just got this letter handed to me, Woo. Advice?"  
  
Wooyoung hummed and took a few seconds to read the letter.  
  
"This is great! You should discuss it with the royal council. I'm sure they'll give you good advice on how to proceed"  
  
Hongjoong grimaced. The royal council had been present during his coronation and they all looked like old douchebags.  
  
"Come on, I know they looked like they were bitter about everything in the history of ever but give them a chance. Your father trusted them for a reason, after all."  
  
"You're right, I guess"  
  
Hongjoong grabbed the letter and headed to the royal meeting's room. It was empty except for a servant that was standing at one side of the huge table.  
  
"Would you do me the favor of escorting the royal court here, please?" He said as he took the rules of their kingdom, which was a big book with countless pages, and then the list of contracts made by his father.  
  
"Of course, your highness"  
  
The man bowed shortly and got out of the room. Hongjoong still got chills every time someone called him 'your highness'.  
  
Shortly after, four men and three women entered the room. They looked old and Hongjoong didn't smell anything on them. Maybe that happened when you reached a certain age or maybe they were taking scent blockers. Either way, it was unsettling to not to be able to smell their scents.  
  
They sat on the table after bowing to Hongjoong. An old man was the first one to speak.  
  
"Greetings, your majesty"  
  
Hongjoong flinched notoriously at the word. That was a new one. No less terrible, though.  
  
"Greetings, members of the royal council" Hongjoong paused, trying to find the right words "I know that our kingdom is in need of many things but today I want to discuss an issue in specific. You all know the ORG, right?"  
  
Some of the members nodded, some shook their heads.  
  
"Yes, your highness"  
  
"No, your highness"  
  
Hongjoong took a deep breath and began to explain, then read the letter out loud for everyone and even looked through the list of on hold contracts.  
  
The ORG was so low on the list, it was obvious that it wasn't considered important enough.  
  
"There are more pressing matters, your highness" said a man "for example, there has been an increase in crimes of thievery and scams. Until now, we were one of the most peaceful kingdoms"  
  
Hongjoong saw the rest of the members nod their heads and mumble agreements.  
  
"With all due respect, if people feel the need to become thieves and scammers then we must be doing something wrong." Hongjoong frowned "I must be doing something wrong"  
  
Hongjoong pondered his possibilities, resting his head on his palm.  
  
"Well, who says we can't act on both issues? You all sure have dealt with worse, right?"  
  
"Your highness, we always have worked one problem at a time. We believe it's best if we don't hurry to-"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, then, it's time to challenge ourselves. I do believe we can do this"  
  
Seven very old, very unimpressed faces stared right back at him. It was obvious that the royal court was not so happy to have Hongjoong changing their ways.  
  
Hongjoong sighed.  
  
"Look, I know you all are more accustomed to my father's way of work and I don't blame you, he was the king for over sixty years and some of you walked the path with him. All the way. I know this."  
  
"But?" Said a woman.  
  
"But I'm the king now and I consider both these issues to be important. I need us to be able to work on two, three or whatever number of problems at the same time. The people outside needs us to work faster but with the same efficiency."  
  
Hongjoong received nothing but silence. He heaved yet another sigh.  
  
"I will write a letter for the ORG, I will sign the contract but I need you to sign it too, for it to be completely legal and fair. Do I have your signs?"  
  
Hongjoong saw them discuss in whispers and immediately felt a scowl forming on his lips. He didn't know if his father was alright with the royal court preferring to whisper around rather than just talking out loud, but Hongjoong sure as hell wasn't.  
  
Two men and a woman got up and left the room.  
  
If he remembered right, that meant that they were not going to sign anything.  
  
"Well, there's just four of you but it's still a majority" Hongjoong sighed. Again "thank you for agreeing with me and...yeah, let's continue"

  
  
-

  
  
Hongjoong actually really busy reliving some stress when he heard knocks on his door.  
  
He jumped, letting out a yell and immediately slipping his hands out of his pajama pants.  
  
"Are you alright, your highness?"  
  
"Oh, yes! You can get in" he said as he cleaned his hand on the sheets.  
  
Gods, that would be difficult to explain.  
  
A lady stepped into the room, bowed and handed him a letter. She got out without a word and he knew she had noticed what he was doing anyway.  
  
The room must have reeked of him. Embarrassing.  
  
He opened the envelope and the first thing he noticed was how long the letter was.  
  
The letter was from the ORG. They said they would be on the kingdom the next few days to look for the right place to open the helping center. Hongjoong knew how fast they acted because of Wooyoung.  
  
His friend had been more than glad to share his knowledge of how the organization worked and Hongjoong could say he was glad he let them into the kingdom.  
  
He wondered if Park Seonghwa was okay.  
  
Hongjoong remembered Yeosang's little face and his cute smile and how he would go from totally regretting what he had done to yelling excitedly in the span of not even a minute. It made Hongjoong laugh.  
  
He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He would go to the kitchen to read the long letter while eating cake.  
  
When he was decent enough, he took the letter and went to the kitchen.  
  
He heard voices coming from inside the kitchen and stopped moving.  
  
"Look at you, delivering important information while I'm sitting here being a mom" said... Jongho?  
  
Hongjoong was sure it was him.  
  
"You're no female, of that I'm sure or I would be looking at your chest" said a man, he was laughing "and don't act like you don't love having Mingi's pup on your arms. You practically dreamt of this day since you met him"  
  
"Shut it. He can't know about that or he won't let me live. Now, please tell me how is Seonghwa doing"  
  
The other man sighed "watching Kim Yujin abuse him without doing anything to help is getting harder by the day, Jongho. I understand that we can't do much without the King's consent but I-"  
  
"What did you do, Chris"  
  
"I punched Kim Yujin in the face today and had the police chasing me for half an hour, I think-"  
  
"Oh, no-"  
  
"You would have done the same. They were at the market buying bread and fruits and this fool gave Yeosang a bag of apples. The poor boy let it fall, the apples were all over the place"  
  
"That doesn't excuse your actions, Chris-"  
  
"He slapped the boy across the face. Right in front of everyone. I couldn't bear the sight of that child crying and just threw the whole secret element of my mission out the window. I know you would have done the same."  
  
Hongjoong felt his throat closing up, it was difficult to breathe and his face was hot. He didn't know if he was horrified or angry or both.  
  
"You're right. I would. Go back to terra, you can't risk the police seeing your face around here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go back to terra. I won't risk you, Christopher. You're like a brother to me."  
  
"Well, brothers don't have to obey each other"  
  
"Then, I'm still the terra island's prince. You have to obey the prince."  
  
"What will we do, then. Kim Yujin is getting braver, hitting a child in the middle of the street, in front of everyone-"  
  
"Seonghwa. Was he okay? Did you see-"  
  
"He was stunned. He didn't move until I had Kim Yujin on the floor. He picked up Yeosang and just stood there crying with his child."  
  
"Gods, I- why didn't he run? He could've- I don't know, he could have found a place to hide or-"  
  
"That's not a way to live, Jongho. Why should he run around hiding just because this man can't seem to act like a human being?"  
  
Jongho groaned "I don't know what to do? I don't want Seonghwa or his child to keep suffering like this but there's a limit to what we can do secretly-"  
  
Hongjoong stepped into the kitchen, making the two men turn their heads in his direction.  
  
He must have looked utterly furious if Jongho looked that shocked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this, Jongho"  
  
"I knew you were busy doing things the right way, the legal and fair way. I had to make sure this man didn't kill Seonghwa before you could bring the real help to the kingdom. I'm sorry, your highness"  
  
Hongjoong closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I'm not mad because you did this. In fact, thank you for having your friend take care of Seonghwa. I'm mad because I-" Hongjoong gulped "I feel entitled, dammit. I'm mad because you didn't tell me you had eyes on Seonghwa and now-"  
  
Hongjoong paused, feeling dread rise up his throat.  
  
"Now that fucking idiot must feel at the top of the world, hitting children and abusing omegas. This- I'm not letting this go. Yeosang- he- he's such a good kid. I could tell, even if I just talked to him for a few minutes. I-"  
  
"Hongjoong, calm down" softly said Jongho and Hongjoong noticed for the first time that the omega had Soyeon in his arms.  
  
The girl was little yet, but Hongjoong could already see the resemblance to Mingi. She had his brother's black hair and sharp eyes; her nose and the shape of her face was more like Jongho's.  
  
She was so small and cute.  
  
"I- we can't wait a few more days. Seonghwa and Yeosang can't wait that long-"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Hongjoong gave Jongho the letter and waited until the omega read the first half, at least. It was what mattered most, he thought. Hongjoong's hands were shaking.  
  
He had not been there at the market to see what had happened, he didn't even know this Kim Yujin, yet he couldn't help but imagine things that made his blood boil.  
  
"We'll...bring Seonghwa and Yeosang here. We can tell them that is part of the contract with the organization."  
  
Jongho hummed "that's actually a good idea-"  
  
"What will we do if he asks why is he the only one here?" questioned the man. Chris.  
  
"Then we make excuses like crazy. I don't care. We have to get them out of there."  
  
Jongho nodded determinedly "Chris, go back to terra. I think we can deal with this."  
  
Jongho hugged the man for long seconds, mindful of the baby between them.  
  
"Thank you so much, Chris. Your pay will be waiting for you. Be careful."  
  
"Every step of the way, my prince"  
  
The man brushed Soyeon's short hair with his finger and then bowed.  
  
"I will be taking my leave, your highness."  
  
"Thank you for your help. Really."  
  
The man left the kitchen and Hongjoong collapsed on one of the chairs.  
  
"It's midnight already, I think...do you think you have the energy to go try and make an omega and his child leave an abusive stupid foolish man?" Asked Jongho, rising an eyebrow.  
  
"I do. Hell, I do."  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is it. The last. Nxjskkds
> 
> See you next year
> 
> Enjoy!

The problem with the country side was that not many homes had illumination and at night, it was hellish to try and travel without getting lost.  
  
Jongho and Hongjoong were wearing long tunics and Jongho was the one making most of the talking when they encountered someone. The prince had been out of the castle just a handful of times and was harder for people to recognize him.  
  
Jongho stopped in front of a little wooden house.  
  
"Is this where they live?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes, this is Kim Yujin's house...the problem now is how-"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The voice was soft and quiet, gentle but quivering and fearful.  
  
Hongjoong smelt a familiar scent of flowers and earth with a touch of lavender and chocolate.  
  
Hongjoong didn't raise his head in fears of being recognized by the omega but he felt Jongho move closer to Seonghwa.  
  
"What are-"  
  
He sounded so scared.  
  
"I'm an omega, too. I'm not here to hurt you- please let me-"  
  
"I- I can tell, you had a baby not so long ago"  
  
Seonghwa's voice was weak, he started to cry a few seconds later.  
  
The sound broke Hongjoong's heart.  
  
"I'm so scared, brother. I don't know what to do- I- the lady who was letting me stay in her home during my heats told me she had to rent the rooms to get extra income and- and I don't want to spend my heats with-"  
  
"I know, I know...word gets around very fast, Seonghwa. I can help you get out of here, if you want. I can get you and your child far away from here. Trust me."  
  
"But- where will you take me? You just had a baby and your mate- will they agree with this? No, I can't. I won't-"  
  
"My mate does not have any say on this. I want to help you. End of the story."  
  
Hongjoong bit his lip as the other two grew silent.  
  
Gods, he hoped Seonghwa would accept.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much" said Jongho and Hongjoong didn't think he ever heard the omega sound so happy "go get your child, Seonghwa"  
  
Hongjoong heard steps and then Jongho came back to stand in front of him.  
  
"He agreed, thank the gods" murmured Jongho.  
  
Hongjoong felt his body relax the slightest bit as he let out a sigh.  
  
They waited outside, hearing Seonghwa moving stuff in the darkness of the little house and when the omega finally made it out, he was holding Yeosang with one arm and a little leather bag with the other.  
  
"Papa, where are we going-"  
  
"Shh, baby. Keep sleeping"  
  
Hongjoong saw Yeosang's little face and felt himself smiling. Yeosang was frowning and the wrinkles of the sheets had left marks on his face. He was making that grumpy old man expression.  
  
Yeosang was really adorable.  
  
"Uh, if it's not too disrespectful of me to ask...where are we going?"  
  
Jongho hummed "it's close to the castle?"  
  
"Oh, okay?"  
  
They began to walk away from the little house and this time it wasn't necessary to ask people where to go in order to not to get lost in the forest or something.  
  
Seonghwa expertly guided them even if the only illumination they had was the moon high in the sky.  
  
They walked for about three hours, mostly in silence due to Seonghwa being scared and too nervous to even make a sound. Even if Jongho tried to start a conversation, Seonghwa would cut it short saying that anyone could hear them.  
  
Even if they were, quite literally, in the middle of nowhere.  
  
The sky was turning a pretty yellow with pink hues by the time they made it to the outside of the castle and Hongjoong left Jongho to try and convince Seonghwa to stay in the castle while he went to the back door to check that no one was around to question what the hell were they doing.  
  
Everyone were sleeping, it seemed, so Hongjoong got back out and told the others that they could enter the castle.  
  
Hongjoong closed the door and took off the tunic.  
  
"Jongho, take him to the rooms of the west wing, maybe not so far from your own, in case he needs someone to talk to" he whispered.  
  
Jongho nodded and turned around to face Seonghwa "come on, I'll take you to your room"  
  
Seonghwa didn't answer, his eyes glued on Hongjoong.  
  
"What- what's happening? Why is-?"  
  
"It's- uh, there's-" tried to say Hongjoong but was interrupted.  
  
"Papa" whined Yeosang "papa, I'm hungry"  
  
"We can go to the kitchen first and feed your child some soup? Please, let us help you, Seonghwa"  
  
"Soup? I like soup! Papa makes it sometimes-"  
  
Yeosang's little swollen eyes focused on Hongjoong and he started to wiggle in his papa's hold "down, papa! That's prince Hongjoong! Let me down!"  
  
Seonghwa glared at Hongjoong as he let his child down, as if silently warning the alpha to not to do something stupid.  
  
Yeosang immediately ran to hug Hongjoong's legs "Hi, prince Hongjoong!"  
  
Hongjoong couldn't help but laugh as he knelt in front of Yeosang "hello, Yeosang, how have you been?"  
  
Hongjoong tried to keep smiling despite seeing Yeosang's bruised cheek. The room was dimly lit by some candles but that close, Hongjoong could clearly see what that fool had done to the boy.  
  
"Uh, I've been good. Papa gave me an apple yesterday and I really liked it!"  
  
Hongjoong snorted "you don't run off without telling your papa, right?"  
  
"Nope! I pull his pants and say 'papa, I want to pet that dog, can you come with me?' if he says no, then I stay with him! I don't go on my own like before!"  
  
Seonghwa cleared his throat, rising an eyebrow at his child.  
  
Yeosang pouted "uh, I do that- majority of the time?"  
  
The boy was red as a tomato, clearly embarrassed.  
  
Hongjoong didn't know what possessed him to have the courage to pick up Yeosang and mess up his hair.  
  
"You're lucky you're so cute, uh. Don't disobey your papa like that, it's dangerous"  
  
He started to walk to the kitchen, feeling eyes on him. He didn't know if Seonghwa was glaring holes into the back of his head or Jongho was just amusingly watching as Yeosang took strands of Hongjoong's hair.  
  
"Why is your hair blue, prince?"  
  
"Because I found my hair really boring, so I washed it with blue paint"  
  
Yeosang gasped "I want my hair to be pink! Can we wash my hair with pink paint?"  
  
"Definitely not" said Seonghwa.  
  
"But papa, my head is boring!"  
  
Hongjoong heard Jongho laugh "you're still too little, Yeosang"  
  
Yeosang made the grumpy little man expression and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly upset.  
  
Hongjoong checked the cookie jar and, by a wonderful miracle, there was one single cookie left. San usually ate them all as soon as he woke up.  
  
"Do you like cookies, Yeosang?"  
  
"Yes! I like them so much! Papa buys me sometimes, then we have to hide them well from Yujin"  
  
Hongjoong gave Yeosang the cookie and turned around to look at Seonghwa. The kitchen had a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling, so Hongjoong could see the bruises and scars on Seonghwa's neck, arms and face.  
  
"Help yourself, please. You can eat whatever you want"  
  
"I'll just have some soup, thank you, your highness-"  
  
Hongjoong grimaced "please, call me Hongjoong. Just Hongjoong, I beg you"  
  
Jongho gave him a knowing look, barely hiding the mocking smile on his lips "if you'd excuse me, I have to go make sure my mate didn't just throw our pup out the balcony"  
  
Seonghwa smiled, a little awkward as he watched Jongho go.  
  
Hongjoong put Yeosang down "Do you want some soup, too?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright, go wait with your papa"  
  
Yeosang nodded and ran to Seonghwa. Hongjoong took two bowls of the pile and threw some dry wood to the dying fire, trying to make it grow. He poured the soup on the bowls and put them close to the fire.  
  
The sat on a chair, right in front of Seonghwa. It was awkward, especially since Seonghwa wouldn't stop looking at him.  
  
"Why are you and your friend helping me?"  
  
Hongjoong swallowed, it was difficult to even do that.  
  
"We heard what happened yesterday at the market. Many people saw and...as the king, I couldn't let something like that just fly over my head. I had to help you. I'm sorry if-"  
  
"You could've just called the police, you know"  
  
"And would they have done something? How many times did that man abuse you in front of a crowd? Would the police put him in prison enough time for you to get out of this kingdom?"  
  
Seonghwa frowned and pressed his lips into a tight line "I- I don't know. I-"  
  
"We want to help you and Yeosang, Seonghwa. Let us, please? It doesn't matter how or why. We- I just want you to be happy"  
  
Seonghwa nodded once, his pretty eyes watering "alright, then...I- I will trust you to not to do something...bad"  
  
Hongjoong smiled at the notoriously distraught omega "thank you, Seonghwa. I'll do my best."  
  
Hongjoong almost burned the soup. He was too distracted looking at Seonghwa's absolutely gorgeous face, at the soft smile he would give Yeosang.  
  
He managed to save it, though and even fed Yeosang so Seonghwa could eat in peace.  
  
Hongjoong had never been one to be around kids without making them cry, but Yeosang was different. The boy knew when to joke around and when to obey his papa.  
  
On top of that, he genuinely enjoyed Hongjoong's stories about pirates.  
  
And if that wasn't the greatest thing ever, then Hongjoong didn't know what else it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm jk dude obviously not next year but a couple of weeks at least?? Lmao


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot today lmao
> 
> Enjoy this piece of shit.

Hongjoong felt the tiniest bit bad about every person that asked about Seonghwa and Yeosang being in the castle.  
  
Jongho would appear out of nowhere to yell "do not question the king's decision!" and "if you say anything, the gods will curse you!"  
  
Jongho also had been the one to start the rumor that Seonghwa had run to another kingdom, tired of being abused by the stupid Kim Yujin. Everyone seemed to believe it and the servants that had seen Seonghwa were too scared of Jongho to tell the truth to anyone.  
  
While Hongjoong was awake he worried about Kim Yujin doing something to take Yeosang and Seonghwa away from him. He was the king, sure but kings weren't above the law.  
  
Hongjoong had taken an omega and a child from another alpha and as far as Hongjoong knew, that was not legal.  
  
While he slept, he dreamt about Seonghwa's smile, that he had seen only a handful of times. Seonghwa seemed to be so scared and nervous all the time, Hongjoong had the theory that he had forgotten how to smile.  
  
Hongjoong also dreamt an awful lot about Yeosang's laugh and the way he would look like a grumpy little old man every time he got scolded. Hongjoong would wake up, remember Yeosang's expression and start his day with a good laugh.  
  
The nightmare began when everyone tried to leave Seonghwa and Hongjoong alone. Hongjoong had hissed like a snake when San told him it was all Jongho's idea. That little prick.  
  
If Jongho wasn't so scary, Hongjoong would have kicked him right back at terra. Well, no. Probably not. Jongho would have to take Soyeon with him and she was a little ray of sunshine-  
  
"King Hongjoong! King!"  
  
Hongjoong snapped out of his own mind to see Yeosang running towards him. Hongjoong put one knee on the floor as he lowered himself to the child's height.  
  
Yeosang opened his arms even before reaching Hongjoong. The sight of this little human reaching out for him with the biggest smile on his little face made warmth spread across Hongjoong's chest.  
  
"Hey there, little one. What are you doing running around the halls like some wild animal, uh?"  
  
Yeosang was finally close enough to put his little arms around Hongjoong's neck.  
  
"I am a dog! A wild dog! So, I run whenever I want!"  
  
Hongjoong laughed, wrapping his arms around Yeosang's middle and lifting the child off the ground.  
  
"If you're a wild dog, you belong on the gardens. You have to spend the night out."  
  
Yeosang's face immediately became somber "but...no, I am just going to stay as a boy, then- oh, and papa is cooking now but you can't tell anyone because it's a secret!"  
  
"Cooking? There are people here to do that" murmured Hongjoong, more to himself than for the child in his arms.  
  
"Papa said; 'I have to do something in return...' or uh, something like that. He was talking alone! Papa's so silly, right?"  
  
Hongjoong hummed, and that was a sign of agreement in Yeosang's precious little head, so the boy laughed loudly while yelling.  
  
"Little silly papa!"  
  
Hongjoong didn't realize he had been making his way to the kitchen until he stopped at the big wooden doors. At the other side, Seonghwa was cooking and didn't want Hongjoong to know.  
  
Maybe Hongjoong should get in there and tell Seonghwa it wasn't necessary for him to cook or do anything, really. He could go take a walk in the gardens, maybe but cook?  
  
No, Seonghwa had gone to the castle to feel comfortable and safe. He was there to do nothing but focus on himself and his child.  
  
But Seonghwa had told Yeosang to keep it a secret and maybe Hongjoong should respect that. Maybe he should wait and talk to Seonghwa later.  
  
Hongjoong sighed and looked at Yeosang.  
  
"Want to go play to the gardens with me, little one?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"  
  
Hongjoong took the excited little man outside and chased him around for a few hours. Yeosang had tried chasing Hongjoong but he obviously didn't ever catch him, and so the boy ended up pouting and whining until Hongjoong accepted to chase him again.  
  
It was fun and anyway, these days the king had not been doing much. He had meetings with the royal council some days, meetings that consisted of Hongjoong basically talking to himself while the bunch of old people whispered to each other and threw unimpressed glances at Hongjoong.  
  
Hongjoong was sick of it.  
  
So chasing around a little smiling boy was way better than sitting down on a ridiculously big chair and talk to the walls for hours.  
  
A servant interrupted their game with a little polite smile. Hongjoong remembered her to be working at the castle since before he left the kingdom.  
  
"The food is ready, your highness"  
  
Hongjoong picked up Yeosang and followed the lady inside.  
  
"Seonghwa's such a good cook, your highness. He's a good man, too"  
  
"I know...uh, I would be very grateful if you didn't-"  
  
"Do not worry, your highness. Prince Jongho already...talked to all of us"  
  
Hongjoong hissed at the amused expression on the lady's face "it was nothing too bad, I hope?"  
  
"Just bad enough, your highness. He got his point across"  
  
"I'm glad, then?"  
  
The lady hummed and opened the doors to the dining hall for Hongjoong and quickly scurried away. Hongjoong frowned at the way she seemed to be in a hurry.  
  
He ultimately decided that the lady must have had her own reasons to be running around. Hongjoong walked to the table, where his brothers, Jongho and Wooyoung were already sitting.  
  
He saw everyone instantly light up at the presence of the child in Hongjoong's arms. He helped Yeosang sit on the chair that was between him and Wooyoung.  
  
"Hi there, little rascal" said Wooyoung with a smile, holding his open palm up.  
  
Yeosang smashed his own little hand on the omega's "hi, uncle Woo!"  
  
"Did you have any fun today?"  
  
"Yes! King Hongjoong was chasing me and then I was chasing him!"  
  
"Good, good. Did you catch him?"  
  
"Every time!"  
  
Hongjoong couldn't help but laugh out loud at the other's conversation.  
  
Yeosang huffed "okay, I didn't catch him. Not one time!" He whined.  
  
Wooyoung laughed as well, ruffling the boy's hair "you will someday. He's going to get so old he won't be able to run from you"  
  
Yeosang beamed at that, looking so happy at the thought of chasing Hongjoong and catching him. Maybe Hongjoong should really just let the boy catch him next time they play.  
  
The door from the kitchen opened and servants entered the room. They were holding trails and large plates fool of different types of food.  
  
Some Hongjoong didn't even know what they were. Which was insane, given that he had traveled enough to taste what he thought were food of every part of the world.  
  
Apparently, there must have been a tiny part of world he was yet to explore.  
  
Seonghwa's little expanse of world, the countryside.  
  
That made Hongjoong realize how little he had explored his own home.  
  
San and Mingi were shrieking like toddlers at the food, while Jongho and Wooyoung excitedly chatted about how many dishes were on the table. Yeosang had grabbed a chicken leg and had started eating on his own, making a mess.  
  
Hongjoong was too astounded to do anything. Soyeon slept in Jongho's arms despite the chaos around her.  
  
Hongjoong took yet another look at all the food around them and felt his mouth water. All the dishes looked like something Hongjoong would very much like to choke on.  
  
Then, Seonghwa walked in as well. He was blushing, his hair damp with sweat. It must have been hell for him to cook all of that and spend hours on a room overheated by the fire. Seonghwa took the front of his shirt and pulled it up to clean his face, causing his stomach to show.  
  
Seonghwa's pants hung low on his hips and well, now, that's something Hongjoong definitely wants to choke on.

  
-

  
  
It was midnight when Hongjoong heard Yeosang's laugh from his room. At first, he thought he was hallucinating because why the hell would the boy be laughing in the middle of the night.  
  
When it was clear that Yeosang was definitely laughing somewhere in the castle, Hongjoong got out of his bed and put on his robe. Hopefully, Yeosang wasn't alone creating chaos.  
  
If Hongjoong had learnt something about the boy, it was that he had lots of energy and the outlet for that energy was often breaking something or running around until he got himself a nice scraped knee.  
  
Hongjoong got out of the room and began his search for the boy.  
  
He went to look at the halls first but Yeosang's laugh sounded more close to the kitchen or the exit to the gardens.  
  
He walked for a good fifteen minutes until he opened the doors to the dining hall the tiniest bit.  
  
Hongjoong felt like it would be disrespectful to interrupt what was happening in there.  
  
That was Hongjoong's father sitting on a chair, he had Soyeon on one of his arms and Yeosang sitting on his leg. The former king was bragging about how much bread he had eaten at a certain meeting with some other king, while he let Yeosang do messy braids on his long beard.  
  
Seonghwa was sitting not far from them, a big smile on his lips, quiet high pitched laughter leaving his lips here and there. Jongho was there too, eating chocolate.  
  
Hongjoong's eyes were glued to Seonghwa.  
  
Because, come on, the man was gorgeous when he smiled. He was gorgeous when he was doing...anything, really.  
  
Hongjoong was surprised by how relieved he felt when he saw Seonghwa smile like that. Wide and genuine, like he trusted everyone in that room to not to hurt him or Yeosang. It was beautiful to see.  
  
Mingi pushed Hongjoong to the side, opening the doors with a yell of "where's my little girl, I miss my little girl!"  
  
The doors were wide open now, exposing Hongjoong to everyone. Yeosang gasped.  
  
"Down! Down!" He screamed, making Soyeon stir awake "king Hongjoong!"  
  
Hongjoong's father put the excited boy down with some difficulty and Yeosang ran to Hongjoong with all the speed his little legs let him have.  
  
"King Hongjoong! Hi!"  
  
Hongjoong picked up the boy and walked in with an awkward smile. He hoped the others didn't notice him outside listening and seeing everything in secret like an old nosy lady.  
  
"What are you doing awake at this hour, little one?"  
  
Yeosang shrugged "papa tried to get out of the room really quiet but I woke up and said 'papa, I don't want to be alone' and papa said 'then let's go to the kitchen together' and then we came here to eat and found this nice grandpa! He was alone so I asked if he wanted some company and he said yes so me and papa stayed here with him! Then uncle Ho bought little Soyeonnie and- and- and bread!"  
  
Hongjoong snorted and turned to look at the others.  
  
"Is he calling everyone uncle?"  
  
"And auntie. Yeah. Everyone loves him for it" distractedly said Jongho, helping Mingi hold Soyeon properly.  
  
"I want you to call me uncle too, Yeosang!"  
  
The boy grimaced and shook his head "but king sounds cool!"  
  
Hongjoong sighed and finally looked at his father, bowing slightly "I see you finally met Soyeon" his father hummed, too focused on how Mingi was playing with his daughter "how is your health going?"  
  
"Let's not talk about that right now. Not in front of these two little rays of sunshine."  
  
"You're right, father-"  
  
"However, I do wish to know how...this came to be, no? It can be later, don't worry."  
  
Hongjoong just nodded and sat next to Seonghwa, helping Yeosang with the big bites he gave to the meat in his plate.  
  
"Slow down, little man. You can't choke or your papa will choke me"  
  
Yeosang let out sort of a laugh but it was way too choked up by the food in the boy's mouth.  
  
"Is goo!" Yelled the boy, taking a potato with his hand and proceeding to try and shove it into his mouth.  
  
"Yeosang! I didn't raise you like this!" Whispered yelled Seonghwa, taking the potato from Yeosang's hand "table manners, son. Remember?"  
  
Yeosang just hummed. Seonghwa gave him time to chew and swallow his food while he cleaned the boy's face with a napkin and Hongjoong used another to wipe his hands.  
  
"I remember, papa but Yujin also said that when you eat something and it's so good, put lots of it in your mouth and go"  
  
Seonghwa's face fell. Maybe because the fool's name was said by his child, maybe because Yeosang was doing what the fool had told him to do. He looked like just the mention of that fool made him want to throw up.  
  
"Forget everything he told you, okay? I'm your papa. You remember our table manners, right? The ones I taught you?" Yeosang nodded "then use them or I'll punish you"  
  
"But papa, how will you punish me? I don't have my toys here! You can't take anything from me!"  
  
Seonghwa rose an eyebrow, clearly taken aback. Hongjoong heard Mingi stifle his laughter somewhere.  
  
Seonghwa's sharp eyes focused on him and the omega smirked. It made Hongjoong shiver.  
  
"I won't let you play with king Hongjoong"  
  
Yeosang gasped and looked up at Hongjoong with the most heartbroken expression Hongjoong had ever seen on his little face.  
  
"I'll have to obey your papa, little one. Sorry."  
  
Yeosang made his little grumpy old man expression and crossed his arms. The room was in complete silence for a few seconds.  
  
"I'll eat the right way" mumbled Yeosang "but from now on, I want to play with king Hongjoong every day!"  
  
"I don't think you're in position to demand anything, son"  
  
Hongjoong laughed quietly as he pat Yeosang's head, as if silently assuring the boy that Hongjoong would be, in fact, delighted to play with him every day.  
  
Hongjoong only noticed everyone were staring at them when he looked up to take a bite of his food and found all eyes focused on him, Yeosang and Seonghwa.  
  
"Mingi, why don't you take little Soyeonnie to sleep? I'm sure she'll be more comfortable" said his dad.  
  
Mingi immediately stood up, understanding that whatever was about to be discussed was none of his business. He bowed shortly, kissed Jongho's cheek and left the room.  
  
The former king then looked at Seonghwa "do you trust Hongjoong to take the little one to bed?" He said quietly.  
  
Seonghwa hesitated for a few seconds but nodded.  
  
"Great, I would like to talk to you and Jongho. In private." He added, looking at Hongjoong.  
  
"Okay, I get it" he said "Yeosang, little man, want to go eat at my room?"  
  
Yeosang cheered, taking a potato with a hand and a piece of bread with the other "let's go!"  
  
"That is...not what I meant but okay! Let's go!"  
  
Hongjoong helped Yeosang get down from his chair and put potatoes, meat and bread on a plate. They walked to the doors that Jongho held open and then closed.  
  
"King Hongjoong?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you tell me more stories about pirates? Tell me that one with the cursed bird again! Please?"  
  
"Of course, little one. We'll lay down, eat and I'll tell you all the stories I know"  
  
Yeosang jumped and cheered all the way to Hongjoong's room and when they got there, they laid down and Hongjoong was halfway through the second story when Yeosang just threw himself on his chest, letting go of his half eaten potato and falling asleep immediately.  
  
Hongjoong was paralyzed, not wanting to move and disturb the boy that had suddenly laid on him like that. It was not...bad. He was just surprised. Hongjoong grabbed the plate that was on his lap and left it on the floor, then he searched for the potato and found it under Yeosang's legs.  
  
He tried to get comfortable without moving too much and closed his eyes.  
  
Yes, of course Hongjoong knew that Yeosang and he were not related in any way. He was aware of this fact. That didn't mean he couldn't feel at least a little annoyed by it.  
  
Hongjoong thought it was normal to feel like that. Yeosang was such a little ball of energy and light, anyone would look at him and wish he was their son, right?  
  
Right. Hongjoong couldn't be the only one.


	7. Chapter 7

Hongjoong wrapped his arms around the boy when he felt himself drifting off.  
  
He could still hear when the door of his room opened slowly.  
  
Hongjoong heard someone sigh and then steps getting closer to the bed. He opened his eyes and saw Seonghwa standing there, looking at them.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were asleep?"  
  
"I was about to but I heard you get in"  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"No, it's alright"  
  
They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Seonghwa sighed and sat on the bed at Hongjoong's feet.  
  
"I thought...your father knew we were here?"  
  
Hongjoong hummed "I've been...busy lately. Is he mad?"  
  
"No, not exactly. He just apologized for your lack of communication"  
  
"It's true...I'm sorry."  
  
Seonghwa shook his head "I'm not here to get a second apology. Your father talked to me about your current situation and I want to help"  
  
"My current situation...?"  
  
Hongjoong didn't know there was a problem with him or the way he was doing things?  
  
"Yes. You need a mate, right? Your father told me you weren't able to find your mate at this one party he organized for you. He said you seemed to like me enough to be your mate and I want to help you-"  
  
"Seonghwa-"  
  
"No, let me finish. I want to thank you for getting us away from Yujin and I know yesterday I said that the food I prepared was a way to thank you and Jongho but...I think this may be more helpful for you? And it would keep Yujin from taking us back with him. Please? It would benefit us all, I think..." Seonghwa sighed, rubbing his face with his hands "I don't want to go back there. I don't want to see him hit Yeosang ever again, I don't want to have to send Yeosang outside to play or to a neighbor's house because Yujin came home drunk and ready to insult and destroy everything that moves"  
  
"And if I'm your mate, I basically belong to you. He'll have no option but to go back without us. It will not matter if what you did was illegal or not. I'll be your mate."  
  
Hongjoong was aware that the reason why other kingdoms didn't invite him to meetings for contracts and events was because that would possibly mean being around unmated omegas.  
  
He knew it had happened before. The whole unmated alpha king goes wild at the mere sniff of an omega thing but that didn't mean every alpha was like that. Hongjoong wasn't like that, or he would have gone crazy at Wooyoung or Seonghwa already.  
  
What Seonghwa was saying was true. Maybe it could help both of them.  
  
"But...you do realize you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life, right? You can't mate me for convenience. You'll be so unhappy-"  
  
"Do you really think so low of yourself? I don't...know a lot about you but I can say, without a doubt, that you're a good man. I know I won't be unhappy with you and Yeosang likes you so much, you don't even know how many nights he has kept me awake telling all these great stories king Hongjoong told him-"  
  
"Okay, let's pretend we're just helping each other out. You do know what we have to do in our mating ceremony?"  
  
"I have to take your knot. Yes, I know. I'm...willing to do it. I will spend my heats with you-"  
  
"I don't want to force you-"  
  
"You're not forcing me to do anything. I willingly came here to propose this to you." said Seonghwa, sounding almost desperate "Now, if you really don't want to-"  
  
"No, I like you. I like you since the day I first landed my eyes on you. You're...beautiful and a great father and you can be funny if you really want to and I would be more than happy to be your mate but you- you don't like me like that. It doesn't matter if I'm a nice alpha, you will never love me-"  
  
"Who says I can't love you? All I ask is a person that is not like Kim Yujin. That's all I want. And you're it. You're so different from him...the way you treat me and Yeosang is different, it's good and I like it...I feel safe in here...with you and Jongho and your brothers and Wooyoung"  
  
Seonghwa stared at Hongjoong for a while. Hongjoong didn't say anything and didn't avoid the other's eyes either.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I will love you with time, I know I will. But right now, you would be helping me and Yeosang so much and you would get me in return-"  
  
"Seonghwa, I admit that it would be very beneficial for me to do this but I want you to be ready for what would happen if we decided to mate. I don't want you to eventually fall in love with me, I want us to mate because we love each other. Okay? I will protect you and Yeosang, I promise. You're both safe here whether you're my mate or not"  
  
Seonghwa whined like a child throwing a temper tantrum and fell back on Hongjoong's bed "but I want to help you and thank you properly!"  
  
Yeosang grunted, shifting a little in Hongjoong's embrace. Seonghwa looked at him with wide eyes and Hongjoong stared right back with the same panic filled eyes.  
  
Yeosang did not wake up.  
  
"Seonghwa, I think the delicious food you prepared was enough. You owe me nothing. You can cook if you want, you can go to the gardens or you can stay inside...you can go to the market, if you wish, though it may be dangerous so you may want to take someone with you or wear a-"  
  
"I do not wish to go to town any time soon...too many bad memories. But thank you for giving me that freedom. I do want to cook for you all, though. I enjoy it."  
  
"You can do as you wish here and... well, I won't complain. Your food is really the best thing I've ever tasted"  
  
"Stop being the greatest alpha I've ever met or I'll have to marry you. It's one of the royal laws your father created"  
  
Hongjoong did his best to quiet down his laughter but didn't know if he was succeeding "oh, really? I didn't see it when I studied them"  
  
"That's because you're handsome and a good man so you must have a flaw. And that flaw is that you can't really read that well"  
  
"I will take that as a compliment"  
  
They laughed quietly for a while. It was heartwarming to see Seonghwa being so comfortable around him.  
  
"Can we sleep here? Just for tonight?"  
  
"I think Yeosang wouldn't be so happy if we woke him up and my bed is the second biggest in the castle, anyway. We fit alright"  
  
"Who has the biggest bed?"  
  
"Mingi, obviously. Have you seen that man? He's like- a giant"  
  
"Or we're just tiny?"  
  
"No, we're average and he's the giant of this kingdom"  
  
"Well, they say every kingdom needs its giant"  
  
Hongjoong snorted and watched Seonghwa lay next to him. He was at a safe distance, Hongjoong thought. It was enough so Seonghwa didn't feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Good night, king-"  
  
"It's Hongjoong for you"  
  
Seonghwa rolled his eyes "good night, Hongjoong"  
  
"Good night, Seonghwa"

  
  
-

  
  
Since that night, Seonghwa seemed to be more comfortable and open with him. Hongjoong was impressed with how quickly the other was growing closer to all of them. Hongjoong's father was already acting like Seonghwa was one of his sons.  
  
And Yeosang, well, the boy felt at home since day one and was adored by all. San had even taken Yeosang for a horse ride and promised to gift a baby horse to him.  
  
Yeosang had been jumping and yelling about it for at least half an hour, until Seonghwa had given him a bath and a glass of milk to take him to bed.  
  
Everything felt good. Not even the royal council could stain Hongjoong's good mood, because the man he liked felt comfortable enough around him to joke and talk about Yeosang and a little about his past. Hongjoong wouldn't rush him, he knew that it was best if Seonghwa went at his own pace. Hongjoong would wait until Seonghwa trusted him enough.  
  
After yet another pointless meeting with the royal council, Hongjoong was mildly irritated. The bunch of old people just whispered around him and only talked to agree with or reject his propositions.  
  
Hongjoong wanted to fire them all but who exactly would he put on their place?  
  
Hongjoong sighed as he got out of the meeting's room. God, he needed a way to relieve stress that wasn't touching himself. Yeosang had taken the habit of rushing into his room at any time. And the boy could not catch him doing that.  
  
He had taken to writing about his thoughts and feelings as a way to distract himself. He was helping take care of the gardens with two ladies when he had the time. It was fun and it kept him distracted.  
  
And when he went back in and found Seonghwa cooking, he would leave a flower in one of the counters and run out of there. Hongjoong didn't know what was Seonghwa's reaction because he would run out of there and not look back.  
  
Seonghwa did smile at him every time they looked at each other, so Hongjoong figured he (hopefully) wasn't making Seonghwa uncomfortable.  
  
Hongjoong's heart would begin to beat faster as he smiled back to the omega and he knew he was falling too fast for Seonghwa's everything but he couldn't really help it. He knew it was risky.  
  
Seonghwa may never love him in that way. They may never even become mates...  
  
Hongjoong had high hopes and was getting a bit too blinded by Seonghwa's bright smiles. It was getting harder to think about all the possible downfalls.  
  
Hongjoong was startled by knocks on his door.  
  
"Yes? You can get in"  
  
A lady opened the door "your highness, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. There's a man at the main doors"  
  
Hongjoong's body stiffened and his expression hardened, making the lady shift uncomfortably on her place.  
  
"Did this man introduce himself?"  
  
The lady nodded slowly "Eden from the ORG?"  
  
Hongjoong began to breath normally again, not realizing when he had started to heave slightly.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, thank you."  
  
The lady bowed and left the room. Hongjoong looked down at himself to check if he was decent. He was wearing a shirt and some old pants he was sure belonged to Mingi in the past but they were too small for the younger alpha now.  
  
Hongjoong just rushed out of the room, he didn't really want this Eden man to think the king did not care for his people.  
  
When he was approaching the doors, he made a hand gesture for the guards to let the man in. He stood by the doors with the best posture he could manage to have. Back straight, head up and feet together.  
  
The doors began to open slowly and Hongjoong moved his hands awkwardly, trying to find a good position for them.  
  
Hongjoong saw a person wearing a long black tunic steadily walk towards him. When the man stopped in front of Hongjoong, he took off the tunic and folded it on his forearm.  
  
Next, the man dropped down on one knee.  
  
"Your highness, it's my pleasure to-"  
  
"Please, please, don't salute me like that. I'm not...used to royal gestures like this one. Get up, please"  
  
Hongjoong helped the man up and guided them to one of the empty halls.  
  
"You can introduce yourself normally and, please, just call me Hongjoong"  
  
"As you please. I'm Eden and I come in representation of the ORG. I hope you were aware of our visit?"  
  
"Yes. Though, you may be several days late. I'm not trying to guilt you. I'm glad you could finally make it here, was the journey too strenuous?"  
  
"Not at all, your h- Hongjoong. We were prepared and had already sent a letter to a place not far from here. All our people are there right now-" Eden paused, as if he was suddenly remembering something "is Park Seonghwa okay? Last time Jongho notified us, he was still living with Kim Yujin"  
  
"Uh, he's here-"  
  
"How-?"  
  
"Let me explain this whole situation to you in the privacy of one of our halls, please"  
  
Eden nodded and just followed Hongjoong in silence. Once they were in some room, Hongjoong sat in front of a desk and gestured the other to do the same.  
  
"If it's not too disrespectful of me...could you please talk to me about Park Seonghwa and his child?"  
  
"Of course. Do you want something to drink? Eat? Are you cold or too warm?"  
  
"I am more than okay, thank you"  
  
Hongjoong nodded once and began to tell everything that had happened as best as he could. He admitted that he didn't have the greatest memory and felt as if he missed a few things.  
  
"So... you do know that Kim Yujin could accuse you of kidnapping his omega, right?"  
  
"I know, but Seonghwa is not his mate. Don't you think it would be nonsense if he went to the police to violently claim the king stole 'his' omega?"

He rolled his eyes "Seonghwa is not his omega."  
  
"It's...unorthodox, but it helped Seonghwa and his child so...I guess that, just for today, I'll let it pass"  
  
"I don't like to think I have the power to ignore the law, but I will if it's about Seonghwa and Yeosang. I will take advantage of the respect everyone has for the king. I just...wanted you to have that in mind."  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I just like omega hwa a lot *sigh*
> 
> My friend is judging me so hard aye prison here i come

Eden grimaced but shrugged slightly "seems like someone is slightly love struck?"  
  
Hongjoong hummed. Yes, he liked Seonghwa but love...?  
  
"I just like him enough to want to protect him and Yeosang. It's just that you haven't seen how gorgeous he is-"  
  
"Don't worry, Hongjoong. I'm not asking for explanations" Eden put a leather bag on the table that Hongjoong hadn't even noticed the man was carrying "now that I have a little more clarity on Park Seonghwa's situation, I'd like to move on to the ORG's means"  
  
"Of course. Go ahead"  
  
Just as they were halfway through their discussion about the location of the center, the doors opened and Yeosang came in.  
  
The boy was covered in dirt from head to toe and was leaving a mess everywhere he was.  
  
"King Hongjoong! Hi! Papa and I and uncle San were playing at the gardens and-!"  
  
"Yeosang! You're making a mess in-"  
  
"Seonghwa, Yeosang has dirt on his eyelids-!"  
  
Seonghwa and San also ran into the room, both wet and covered in dirt. The three of them just stood there, San and Seonghwa clearly surprised while Yeosang was just smiling really wide.  
  
Hongjoong stood up and knelt in front of the boy "how exactly were you playing, little man?" he asked, not really doing anything to keep the amusement from showing on his tone.  
  
"We were doing castles with rocks and dirt and then uncle San bought a bouquet of water and then we were so wet and papa saw us and then we all got wet and dirty but it was so fun! Can you go play with us?"  
  
Seonghwa took one careful step forward, looking scared out of his mind and already reaching out to grab Yeosang.  
  
As if Hongjoong would ever do something like scold or hit Yeosang for having a little bit of fun.  
  
"Hongjoong- we- Yeosang didn't-"  
  
"I can't right now, little man, I'm sorry. Why don't you let your papa give you a bath and we can play later, yeah?"  
  
"And you'll let me catch you?"  
  
"I'm so old, of course you'll catch me"  
  
Yeosang gave little jumps on his place and turned to Seonghwa "papa, let's get cleaned up! I want to play with King Hongjoong later! Come on!"  
  
Yeosang grabbed his papa's hand to drag him out but Seonghwa just stood there, a worried look on his pretty face.  
  
"Hongjoong, I'm really sorry about this-"  
  
"No, I told you to do as you wish, did I not? Don't worry. But do give this boy a bath, he so terribly needs it"  
  
"Yes, papa! Let's go!"  
  
Seonghwa picked the boy up and nodded, looking down "thank you- uh, I- thank you, Hongjoong"  
  
Seonghwa turned around to leave and Hongjoong approached San.  
  
"Go take a bath, you big child. And tell someone to clean up the mess, please? I'm...a little bit busy now" he whispered the last part gesturing behind him, where Eden was still sitting.  
  
"You already got it, brother! Also, sorry for the mess and for interrupting you"  
  
"No problem, San"  
  
"Sorry to you, too!" Yelled San, looking somewhere behind Hongjoong before getting out.  
  
Hongjoong closed the doors with a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eden. Where were we?"  
  
"You're too lenient with that child"  
  
"Yes, he can step on my face with his little adorable feet but anyway, don't you think an abandoned building is a little too risky? Do you think people are going to go there if they need help?"  
  
Eden chuckled "I do. With a little decorating, a little change here and there, it's going to look like a place where people feel glad to be in. Also, it's in one of the most transited areas of your kingdom. That's the right building."  
  
"Okay, then. Do you need some financial support?"  
  
"We will ask if needed but...no, I think we're good, thank you for offering"  
  
Eden handed him what looked like one huge contract. Hongjoong cleared his throat.  
  
"Would it be a bother if I take my time to read it?"  
  
"Not at all. I have the time and patience to wait"  
  
Hongjoong grabbed the large sheet of paper and began to read. He already felt tired and he had been doing basically nothing.  
  
Maybe he was just really old.

  
-

  
It took Hongjoong forty five minutes to finish reading the contract and he signed it fifteen minutes later, when Eden and he had made sure to discuss every point in it.  
  
"You will hear more from us, king Hongjoong"  
  
Hongjoong shook Eden's hand and gestured a guard to accompany the man to the main doors.  
  
"I hope I do, Eden. Have a good evening."  
  
"You too, Hongjoong"  
  
Eden made a move to turn around to leave with the guard that was already a few steps from them but decided to instead take a step closer to Hongjoong.  
  
"Will Park Seonghwa stay here...as your mate?"  
  
Hongjoong's mouth opened and closed a few times.  
  
"It's- it's the plan. I mean, I do want him to stay and...be my mate but he's got the last word. It's really not my decision."  
  
"If he needs help of any kind, if he wants to leave or whatever, please tell him to send us a letter. The center won't be ready until a few more months but we will be here in case he needs us, okay?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. Take care, Eden"  
  
Eden bowed shortly and started to walk away with the guard.  
  
Hongjoong let out a long sigh and went to the kitchen to grab a piece of bread or maybe an apple. He would maybe ask one of the ladies to give him some wine, even though he knew they didn't let people drink wine in the middle of the day.  
  
He passed the dining hall and saw a bunch of ladies sitting there, eating lots of delicious looking food.  
  
One of the ladies startled when she saw him and let the fork on her hand fall to the floor.  
  
"Oh my goodness! We're so sorry, your highness! Seonghwa- he-"  
  
"I told them to take a little break and eat after they cleaned up our mess? I hope it's okay?"  
  
Hongjoong saw Seonghwa leave a trail with fresh, just cooked bread. It looked soft and warm.  
  
Seonghwa looked just like he always looked when he was in the kitchen. Sweaty, blushed, his clothes a little damp and Hongjoong just nodded before he could even notice he was moving.  
  
"Yes, it's okay, Seonghwa. Thank you."  
  
"Oh, okay, uh- can you- can we- talk?"  
  
Hongjoong picked up the fork the lady had let go of and nodded at Seonghwa. The omega nervously walked away.  
  
"I'll bring you a clean fork, please stay here"  
  
Hongjoong ran after Seonghwa before the lady could answer him. He took a clean fork from the kitchen and ran back to the dining hall.  
  
"Thank you, your highness-"  
  
"You're very welcome. Seonghwa and me will be talking in the kitchen and we wish to not to be interrupted, please."  
  
All the ladies nodded quickly and Hongjoong ran to the kitchen.  
  
What would Seonghwa tell him? What if he wanted to leave? What if he decided that he was bored in the castle?  
  
What could Hongjoong do to make him stay?  
  
"Okay, so, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Hongjoong crossed his arms over his chest, then put his hands on his back, then put them in front of him, then at his sides. He leaned on a counter and then on the table, he sat on a chair but decided that it was better if he was standing.  
  
He heard a quiet laugh behind him, making him jump and turn around.  
  
"Why do you look so constipated, Hongjoong?"  
  
"Well, you tell me. You were the one who wanted to talk"  
  
Seonghwa looked down at the floor as he played with his fingers "I am really sorry about today. We didn't just interrupt you but we made the biggest mess in the castle, too-"  
  
"Seonghwa, I already told you it's okay and you apologized before-"  
  
"How can I make it up to you? I can cook your favorite food or clean your room-"  
  
"Or you can stop apologizing for existing, maybe?"  
  
Seonghwa sighed "Don't you think we're too much trouble? Are we...worth your efforts? I'm so happy here and I feel like I have to thank you several times, in multiple ways and- and not just add to your stress"  
  
Seonghwa looked up and found Hongjoong's eyes. The omega was blushing intensely.  
  
It was true that the kitchen was still terribly hot. It must have been that.  
  
"I want you to...uh, I want to spend my next heat with you. Jongho said it must be close, my scent is getting stronger. It must be a few days away and I want you to be with me"  
  
Hongjoong didn't even know what to say except-  
  
"No. I don't want you to force yourself to do that for me. You want to thank me? Then please try to be happy here-"  
  
"But I am! Were you not listening? I really am! For the first time in my life, I am really happy!"  
  
Hongjoong snapped his mouth shut as he figured Seonghwa was not done talking.  
  
"And it's because of you and this family. I am so happy because you said you like me even though I have a son and lived with other alpha for almost five years. You still accept me and-"  
  
"Kim Yujin is in the past, he means nothing to me and of course I accept you and Yeosang. He's...I'm so much happier since both of you came into my life, too. I think I have to thank you-"  
  
"You saved our lives; I have to thank you! Why are you so stubborn!"  
  
"Why are you so adamant on trying to thank me all the time!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Hongjoong blinked and suddenly Seonghwa was crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Did I say something bad? Did I do something wrong? Please, talk to me. I'm so sorry"  
  
Seonghwa grabbed a piece of cloth form the table and dried his face.  
  
"I'm sorry- it's just that you're so frustrating...you're not telling me what I can do for you and you won't accept my offer!"  
  
"Uh, okay, I'll tell you what you can do for me"  
  
Seonghwa's eyes were hopeful and wide open, he did not even blink. It was as if Seonghwa's life depended on Hongjoong's next words.  
  
"You can continue to be happy here and please don't feel like you have to thank me all the time or try to force yourself to do things for me. Please."  
  
Seonghwa sighed, rolling his eyes "why won't you understand that I want to do it because- because I think you're the greatest alpha I've ever met. I want to be your mate so no one can ever take me away from you and this family!"  
  
"But you don't like me in that way, Seonghwa. You feel safe and happy here and that's fantastic, I'm so happy for you, believe me. But you still want to be my mate just so you can feel like you're giving me something in return and I don't want that."  
  
Hongjoong took a few slow steps towards the omega and hugged him gently, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa's middle. Seonghwa was as stiff as a board at first but quickly relaxed.  
  
"I want you to really like me and you can take your time. I will wait...I really like you, Seonghwa"  
  
Seonghwa put his arms around Hongjoong's shoulders and hid his face on Hongjoong's neck.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm still so scared that he's going to come here and take me back with him and- I don't want that. I don't want to go back."  
  
"He won't take you anywhere, Seonghwa. I am the king and he's an abusive fool, do you really think he can win?  
  
Hongjoong rubbed Seonghwa's back and took a few sniffs of his neck. Seonghwa's scent really was stronger, a little sweeter too.  
  
"You're okay here. You and Yeosang are safe and even if that fool comes here, I'll make sure to give him a lesson or two... also Jongho would probably break both his arms"  
  
"That is not a probability, that is a fact. He told me that if Yujin ever showed up, he would break his limbs and feed the dogs with him still alive"  
  
Hongjoong hissed "yes, that sounds like something Jongho would say. It's a disturbing thing to imagine"  
  
"Not as disturbing when all I want is for him to disappear"  
  
"I guess I can't blame you for thinking that. I would probably want him dead too, if he did to me what he did to you"  
  
"See? You even accept me after I told you I want dogs to eat Kim Yujin alive." Seonghwa pulled away, smiling beautifully.  
  
"I don't necessarily accept it but I understand"  
  
"That's...great? Thank you for not making me feel like there's something wrong with my head"  
  
"There's no way something could be wrong with that pretty little head of yours"  
  
Seonghwa leaned forward and gave Hongjoong a quick kiss on the cheek before completely pulling away from him. Hongjoong immediately missed Seonghwa's body.  
  
"I'll cook something for all of you now, okay?"  
  
"You just kissed my cheek"  
  
"Yes. And I did it because you're handsome"  
  
Hongjoong rose an eyebrow, feeling a smirk grow on his lips. "Oh?"  
  
"I won't believe you if you tell me no one's ever called you handsome"  
  
"Not someone whose opinion I cared about"  
  
Seonghwa snorted and was about to say something, but the door slammed open and Yeosang got in, vibrating with excitement, as always.  
  
"King Hongjoong! Let's go play! Come on!"  
  
"Yeosang" warned Seonghwa, crossing his arms on his chest.  
  
Yeosang let out a huff "I meant to say; King Hongjoong, can we go play outside, please?" he said in a deflated tone.  
  
"You don't need any help here?"  
  
"I don't think you know how to boil water, honey"  
  
"I really don't" Hongjoong snorted as he walked to the boy, picking him up without much effort "have a good evening, Seonghwa"  
  
Hongjoong's eyes found Seonghwa's and the king gave a sly grin and a little wave. Seonghwa sent them a flying kiss, exaggerating the sound and making Yeosang giggle.  
  
"Have a great evening, King Hongjoong"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my mom said this morning while she was trying to make us brownies: fuck this shit

"You caught me again, little man! I think you're getting faster"  
  
"I know, right? I think I'm bigger than you already!"  
  
Hongjoong groaned "are you making fun of me like everyone else? I'm not that tiny"  
  
"Tiny king Hongjoong!"  
  
"Hey, come here, little disrespectful savage!"  
  
Yeosang ran in the opposite direction, giggling cutely and Hongjoong just stood there for a second before he started to chase the boy for the tenth time that day.

Hongjoong had been having the time of his life and when Seonghwa told him that he had decided to go buy some vegetables and fruits with one of the ladies of the kitchen, Hongjoong had been delighted. Seonghwa was feeling safer, more confident every day and it was good for him to go outside and distract himself.

Hongjoong only prayed for nothing bad to happen and kept playing with Yeosang.

-

Seonghwa thought he had never felt real freedom until that very moment.

He picked up an especially red apple and showed it to Jibum, feeling a smile grow on his lips as he suggested they bought their apples from that one lady. Jibum smiled gently at him and laughed lively when he dragged her to see the big cauliflowers.

Seonghwa looked and felt like an excited child, the world was different because he didn’t have to walk with his head down anymore, he could go and buy the things they needed with calm and not in a rush and full of fear.

Seonghwa felt like…like a human being. Not a scared animal, not an omega; meant to live in someone else’s shadow. Just a person.

A really happy person.

The sky was an orange and blue by the time they were making their way back to the castle. Seonghwa was carrying a leather bag full of plants and condiments, while Jibum had insisted on guiding the pack horse.

“So…are you and King Hongjoong dating?”

“What? No!”

She laughed at his bewilderment, her eyes playful as he rose an eyebrow at him “but you like him, don’t you?”

Seonghwa only hummed “I…don’t know? I think so? I’ve never…liked someone”

“That’s not possible”

“It is! I’m sure of one thing, though…he’s one of the best people I’ve met in my life and I’d…like to be his friend for a long time”

She smiled. Like she knew something he didn’t?

Seonghwa just rolled his eyes, smiling fondly as she gestured the guards to open the doors.

He gave a step forward to go into the castle but was dragged backwards by one of his arms. Seonghwa made a little sound of surprise and his eyes found two hauntingly familiar ones, he smelt the putrid smell of alcohol in the person’s breath.

Way too familiar, way too painful.

“Seonghwa, you have to go back. I love you, I’m sorry. I’ve changed, I promise”

Seonghwa tried to push Yujin away but, as always, the taller man was stronger, his hold on Seonghwa was of iron. There was no escape now.

“Let me go!” he yelled, trying to get away by hitting Yujin’s face as best as he could, tugging on his blonde hair.

Seonghwa had never done that and the shock on Yujin’s face was evident, but it only lasted for a second.

Yujin’s heavy palm made contact with his cheek and Seonghwa was back to being the little scared toy Yujin used to get rid of his stress.

Yujin’s hand rose in the air, ready to deliver another hard slap and Seonghwa instinctively closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact-

He heard Yujin let out a strangled scream and felt Yujin’s hand being ripped off him harshly. Seonghwa opened his eyes to find Yujin on the floor, being held down by two guards.

Heavy steps approached them from inside the castle.

It was Hongjoong.

Something was so different about him, his usually calm and gentle eyes were now sharp and dark, glaring at the poor drunk idiot on the ground. Seonghwa took a step towards him, hands already in front of him to try and calm him down.

Hongjoong stopped, eyes turning soft as they found Seonghwa and when he resumed his walk, it was now much calmer, he even smiled a little.

“Hwa, are you okay?” he whispered.

Seonghwa was quick to nod, even if he knew he was pouting and about to cry. Hongjoong’s eyes briefly focused on Yujin.

“Take him with the police and make sure he doesn’t get out easily” he firmly said to the guards. He looked at Seonghwa and his eyes softened again, making him feel a little calmer “let’s go inside, Hwa”

Seonghwa let Hongjoong take his arm and followed him back inside the castle.

He could still hear Yujin whine pathetically and scream for him to do something. As if he thought Seonghwa would do anything for him after what he had done. Was he stupid?

The big wooden doors closed behind them and Seonghwa let out a relieved sigh. He would be fine now. He was inside the castle, away from Yujin, he was with Hongjoong-

“Where’s Yeosang?”

“He’s okay. He’s playing with San in the gardens”

Hongjoong touched Seonghwa’s cheek, caressing it gently. Seonghwa leaned a bit into the touch, feeling safe and comforted by Hongjoong’s presence.

Part of Seonghwa would’ve liked to see Yujin get a taste of his own medicine, would’ve been relieved to see him cry and beg just to be beaten yet again. The ugly part of Seonghwa wanted Kim Yujin to suffer.

But there was a part of him that felt relieved by the fact that Hongjoong hadn’t fought.

“Why didn’t you…fight?”

Hongjoong seemed to snap out of his own head. He smiled at Seonghwa, gently and a bit amused.

“Believe me, I was going to but…he’s not worth my time. Instead, I chose to focus on you”

Seonghwa felt his face become hotter the more he stared into Hongjoong’s honest eyes “thank you, Hongjoong...”

Hongjoong just kept smiling and gently running his fingers through Seonghwa’s cheeks, wiping away his tears. Seonghwa realized he was still crying quietly.

He felt so scared and frustrated. He felt like a useless puppet again. Always crying, always in pain, always running away and worrying.

Seonghwa didn’t want to feel like that again. Maybe he should stay in the castle forever, not leave it. Ever again.

But should he really deprive himself from that freedom? Should he keep hiding? Should he still fear everything and everyone around him?

“It’s okay, Hwa…I’m with you. You’re okay”

Hongjoong’s quiet voice seemed to lure him forward and Seonghwa fell into Hongjoong’s tight embrace easily, like he belonged right there in Hongjoong’s arms.

“You’re safe here, Seonghwa. He’ll never touch you again”

Seonghwa just sniffled for a while longer, smelling Hongjoong’s intense scent. The alpha smelt like honey, something sweet and soothing, just like him. Seonghwa pulled away, embarrassed of his shameless behavior.

How dare he scent the king like that?

Hongjoong chuckled fondly and clung to Seonghwa’s arm “let’s go see what the boys are doing, okay?”

Seonghwa nodded, still embarrassed and let Hongjoong drag him to the gardens. Seonghwa loved the gardens, they were like the paradise he always dreamed about.

He could see more clearly because of the lamps situated around the garden. Jongho was sitting on one of the benches with Soyeon in his arms. Mingi, San, Wooyoung and Yeosang were running around chasing each other, yelling and laughing.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say they are Yeosang’s age” whispered Hongjoong, his head leaning on Seonghwa’s shoulder.

Seonghwa took a deep breath while repeatedly yelling to himself to calm the hell down and just made a humming sound. Having the other so close was giving him a weird feeling.

They quietly sat next to Jongho, who just smiled at them and continued to rock Soyeon gently while laughing at the four children playing around.

“I don’t even know why I mated Mingi, I mean…look at that five year old”

Mingi shrieked loudly when Yeosang caught him, dropping to the ground “it’s not fair! Again!”

Seonghwa couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s antics. Jongho let out a sigh and turned to look at him.

“Are you okay? You smell…somewhat different? A bitter different”

Seonghwa’s eyebrows rose, surprised. He did feel better compared to minutes prior and he didn’t even know his scent had changed.

“Oh, yes. Something happened but…I’m much better now, promise”

Jongho narrowed his eyes.

“No, I promise, really”

“Guess who’s having a conversation later? Correct, you and me”

“Okay” Seonghwa rolled his eyes and hit Jongho’s arm slightly, making the younger flinch and let out a little yell.

No longer after, they were going back inside. It was a cold night and no one wanted the babies getting sick.

“I’m one of the babies, right?” asked Mingi, smiling big as he pointed at himself.

Seonghwa saw Jongho roll his eyes, smiling at Mingi despite how done he looked with his mate “you are, Mingi, you are”

Mingi made a little squeaky sound as followed Jongho to their room. Seonghwa looked down at Yeosang, who was smiling and…covered in dirt.

“Well, this is a nice surprise for papa, Yeo”

“I won’t say I’m sorry because I’m not”

Seonghwa picked his son up as he laughed. Damn, his kid was really turning into a little savage. He would have to find out who was teaching him all of that.

Seonghwa could use a little savageness.

“Papa” mumbled Yeosang, face crinkling “papa, why do you smell like Yujin? Did he come see you?”

Seonghwa’s breath stuttered as he grabbed the front of his shirt and took a few sniffs of it. The smell of alcohol and Yujin’s scent had been impregnated in it.

Seonghwa grimaced and quickly made his way to his room, even ignoring Hongjoong on the way. He would make sure to apologize later. He had to get Yujin’s smell off him.

He took his clothes off and pilled them on one of the empty closets he had in the huge room and helped Yeosang get cleaned up.

“Wait for me here, alright? I’m going to take a bath”

Yeosang nodded, putting on his pajamas “okay, papa!”

Seonghwa went to the bathroom and took the longest bath of his life, using a piece of cloth to rub some sweet scented oils on his body, anything to get that bitter smell off him.

When he was done, he made sure to dry himself thoroughly and put some perfume. He laid down, the room was illuminated by one single candle and the moonlight that got in from the big window.

Yeosang was dozing off already and the night was quiet, their room not too cold and not too warm. Perfect.

Seonghwa glanced at the closet where he had left his clothes. Something was wrong. It was as if he could still smell Yujin. Maybe leaving those clothes in the room was a mistake, he should’ve burned them the second he took them off.

He looked to his side and saw Yeosang already asleep. Seonghwa slid off the bed as careful as he could, making the least sound possible. He walked to the closet and opened its doors, put the clothes on a bucket that for some reason was in the room and headed out to the laundry room, glancing back at Yeosang one last time to make sure his son was still asleep.

Seonghwa left the bucket on the ground and let out a long breath, just standing there. He still felt…off.

Seonghwa walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. Maybe drinking tea would help him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brownies were good tho she's the best


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( seonghwa should drink his espresso so he doesn't depresso (?)
> 
> Idk of I said the joke right or not lmao I forgot how it was.
> 
> Enjoy?

Seonghwa stared at the wall, thinking about what could’ve happened if Hongjoong had taken a few more minutes to appear. Would Yujin force him to go back? Would he just go that easily? Would he have the guts to fight Yujin?

Yujin had said he loved Seonghwa and that he was sorry and then, when Seonghwa began to fight him, he had slapped the braveness out of him. Kim Yujin talked nothing but lies and Seonghwa was glad he had never believed a word that left the alpha’s mouth.

Right?

It was a lie. Years ago, when Seonghwa had just arrived to Kim Yujin’s house, the alpha told him he would do his best to make Seonghwa feel comfortable, that he would make Seonghwa happy. Seonghwa had believed him.

He had no other option but to believe. He was away from home, feeling like an object rather than a person, missing his family even if they were adamant on kicking him out with the first alpha he crossed paths with. He had believed every word.

Seonghwa felt his eyes water at the memory. He had been hopeful, wanting his new life to be good.

Then Yujin had forced him to spend one of his heats with him, had done has he pleased with Seonghwa and then had told him that he would not bite him, that Seonghwa was not worthy of being his mate.

At the time, Seonghwa had felt used and worthless, he had begged Yujin to bite him, had watched the alpha laugh to his face. That day Yujin slapped him for the first time, too.

Seonghwa was now relieved Yujin decided to never mate him, it would’ve been harder to get away.

Seonghwa remembered the first time someone told him he smelt different. No, they said, it’s not your own scent or Kim Yujin’s musky and bitter scent, either.

It was different. He was smelling like chocolate and like a cow full of milk. Seonghwa had a good laugh every time someone told him that. It was nonsense.

Seonghwa didn’t have the typical symptoms of pregnancy. He didn’t wake up in the middle of the night to puke his guts out, he wasn’t dizzy or having weird cravings.

Instead, Seonghwa gained weight like crazy. His cheeks puffed out and his belly started to show.

Only then, Seonghwa realized what was happening. Yujin did, too and didn’t fail to remind him how unattractive he looked all bloated like that.

Now, when it came to the thought of having Kim Yujin’s child inside of him as a result of that terrible night of pain and abuse, Seonghwa used to be conflicted.

Was he happy to have a tiny person inside of him? Was he disgusted and angry?

He had no one, even if Yujin had decided to not to hit him while he was pregnant, Seonghwa felt lonely. He wasn’t happy. Seonghwa had felt relieved by the fact that Yujin didn’t even look at him but wasn’t happy staying inside all day, waiting for the moment Yujin got home smelling like alcohol and other omegas only to hear him scream for Seonghwa to cook something.

Seonghwa remembered feeling useless, depressed as never before.

Then, the time had come. A neighbor of Yujin’s heard him scream in pain and had gotten inside the house to find Seonghwa laying on his bed, sweating like there was no tomorrow and holding his belly.

When she asked where the hell was Yujin, Seonghwa told her that he didn’t know but that he knew Yujin wouldn’t be home until later that day. She had cursed the alpha to the moon and back.

Luckily, her son was a doctor and he was finally home after spending weeks in another kingdom.

Seonghwa had thanked all the gods for his luck.

And there, on his bed and with the help of a doctor and an old lady, he had brought Yeosang to the world.

Seonghwa cried. A lot. He swore to protect the tiny person in his arms with all his might.

He couldn’t be angry or disgusted when Yeosang was possibly the only good thing in Seonghwa’s life.

Seonghwa was startled when he felt a hand on his back and heard Yeosang’s sleepy voice.

“Papa, why didn’t you wake me up? I don’t like being alone” he mumbled.

Seonghwa glanced behind him and found Hongjoong smiling gently at him, Yeosang in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Yeosang. I just…I wanted to drink some tea, I’m sorry”

“Papa, why are you crying?”

Seonghwa made a confused noise and shook his head as he dried his cheeks “oh, something got in my eye”

He stood up with a sigh and took the untouched cup to the kitchen. Seonghwa was now wasting tea. Great.

“Let’s go back to our room, yeah?” he said as he reached out to take Yeosang from Hongjoong’s arms.

“Yes, I’m still sleepy”

Seonghwa chuckled and glanced at Hongjoong, who just followed them quietly.

“I’m sorry for uh- the inconvenience, Hongjoong”

Hongjoong shook his head, still smiling “it’s not an inconvenience, Hwa. Don’t worry.”

Hongjoong’s smile was so gentle, so genuine. It made Seonghwa relax a bit.

As he brought back all those painful memories, maybe he forgot that he and Yeosang were safe now. He forgot that he had Hongjoong’s friendship.

They reached Seonghwa’s room and he turned to look at Hongjoong, blushing furiously.

“Can you…can you come in?” he whispered. Yeosang was already dozing off in Seonghwa’s shoulder.

Hongjoong looked surprised for a moment “yes, of course”

Hongjoong’s smile turned nervous as he followed Seonghwa into the room and shut the door behind himself.

Seonghwa laid Yeosang on the bed, making quiet shushing sounds. He sighed and sat on the bed, looking at Hongjoong, who was awkwardly standing there.

“I…didn’t want to be alone, I’m sorry. You can go back to your room, if you want”

“Well, I can…stay with you, if you want me to?”

Seonghwa’s eyes widened as he stared at Hongjoong. Gods, if he thought he was embarrassed before, he was very wrong.

What if Hongjoong misunderstood? What if…he tried to get something more of Seonghwa?

Hongjoong approached him slowly “you should lie down, Hwa. You need to rest and relax, don’t think about hurtful things. Or try to, at least”

Seonghwa only nodded, laying down next to his son. Hongjoong smiled as he sat on the floor, a hand reaching out for him.

Seonghwa took it, feeling himself smile widely at the alpha.

The night was quiet, not too cold or too warm, Yeosang was right next to him and he was holding Hongjoong’s hand.

Seonghwa closed his eyes and fell asleep easily.

-

Seonghwa woke up and found Hongjoong uncomfortably laying on the floor, still holding Seonghwa’s hand. A little quiet laugh escaped him as he stared down at the other.

Yeosang whined as he sat on the bed, his eyes still closed.

“Papa, why are you making so much noise?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing. I’m sorry, Sangie”

Seonghwa shook Hongjoong’s hand, making the alpha stir awake “Joong, wake up. Your back is going to hurt”

“Joong?” mumbled the alpha, opening his little swollen eyes and letting out a groan as he sat on the ground.

He didn’t let go of Seonghwa’s hand.

Seonghwa snorted “is anything broken?”

“Of course not, Hwa”

“You didn’t have to stay all night”

“I wanted to”

Seonghwa smiled, getting a sweet smile in return.

“Your hand is very sweaty right now”

Hongjoong smirked “you’re free to let go”

Well, the thing was… that Seonghwa didn’t want to.

They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other.

Seonghwa had never heard Hongjoong’s low, sleepy voice or seen his adorable face in the morning.

“Papa, I’m hungry!”

Seonghwa chuckled and finally let go of Hongjoong’s hand to turn and pick up his son “alright, we’ll go eat something now, you don’t have to scream like that”

Yeosang mumbled an apology as he clung to Seonghwa. Hongjoong stood from the ground groaning like an old man, massaging his back. Seonghwa laughed and stood up as well, standing next to Hongjoong.

“I’m sorry I made you stay” he whispered, feeling a little bit guilty at the other’s pain.

“Well, I’m glad I did. You’re adorable in the morning”

Seonghwa just rolled his eyes, walking out of the room hoping Hongjoong was following him. He felt…calm.

Even if painful memories had brought tears to his eyes, even if he had felt like a trapped bird all over again, Seonghwa was able to feel a little bit at ease.

He had Yeosang in his arms, he had Hongjoong, who was a lovely man and he had Hongjoong’s family. Seonghwa didn’t know if he had the right to, but he felt like a part of that family. They were the family he always wished for.

Seonghwa glanced at Hongjoong, who was sleepily rubbing his eyes like a little kid. It made Seonghwa laugh and something bloom in his chest, something warm and soft.

Seonghwa frowned a little at the realization of what he was feeling at the moment.

He sure thought Hongjoong was a good man. In fact, Hongjoong may have been the best person Seonghwa had the luck to meet. Hongjoong was one of the people slowly making Seonghwa feel like a human being again.

Could he be confused?

Just like the other times he thought he could make himself love Hongjoong in exchange of protection? Could he be confused again?

Seonghwa had never liked someone…

Was he in love with Hongjoong? Was he just tremendously grateful?

“Hwa, hey- you have that face again. Don’t think about bad things, okay?”

Seonghwa shook his head slightly, forcing himself to smile at Hongjoong. He was…confused. So confused.

“I- I’m fine, I wasn’t…thinking about bad things, I promise”

Hongjoong’s hand rested on the small of Seonghwa’s back as the alpha leaned a bit into his space, rubbing his cheek on Seonghwa’s shoulder.

Seonghwa jumped slightly and felt his face heat up at the other’s proximity. He was nervous, so nervous and the only thing in his mind was _Hongjoong, Hongjoong, Hongjoong’s hand-_

“You know you can trust me, right? If you want to talk, I’ll always listen to you”

Seonghwa could feel himself melt into nothing but gratitude for Hongjoong and, just like that, the smile was back on his lips.

“I know and I’ll always be grateful I have you”

Seonghwa knew those confused feelings would come back later but he chose to ignore them for now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first of all, guess who dropped the wifi box(?) And freaking destroyed it????? Me! :D
> 
> My mom was so mad bc she's in a mom group on Facebook and she couldn't talk to her friends but I was just as mad bc I COULDN'T UPDATE THIS THING >:[
> 
> Anyway, enjoy I guess lmao

Seonghwa never liked being in heat.

He didn’t think there was an omega in that galaxy that liked to be in heat because who would like to be in constant pain, with a sweet scent that seemed to only mean ‘fuck me, it doesn’t matter if I say no’?

Seonghwa absolutely despised being in heat.

“Jibum- Jibum, where’s Yeosang?” he managed to say as Jibum dragged him to his room.

“He’s with Prince San, I think- “

“Can you- can you take him to my room, too? I need to be with him, he can’t stay away from me- “

“Seonghwa, I need you to calm down- I will take him to your room, okay?”

They were cooking breakfast, damn it. Couldn’t his heat wait for a bit?

Seonghwa felt like vomiting. That irrational fear was back.

He knew that Yeosang was somewhere playing around, that he didn’t need to follow Seonghwa to his hiding place.

Seonghwa was just so used to run away, so used to taking Yeosang with him everywhere that he was almost acting automatically now. It didn’t matter if they were safe or that there were people Seonghwa could trust to take care of Yeosang.

Jibum laid him on his bed gently.

“Can you- uh- bring food for Yeosang? please?”

Jibum smiled softly as she gave a few gentle pats to Seonghwa’s cheek “I’ll bring food for both of you, Seonghwa. Don’t worry”

Seonghwa just mumbled a “thank you” and watched her go.

He felt like passing out any second but forced himself to stay awake, needing to see Yeosang’s face first.

Seonghwa needed to make sure Yeosang was okay…

-

Hongjoong was laughing himself breathless after Yeosang had told San that he would go bald soon if he kept changing the color of his hair so often.

The boy was turning out to be a total savage, he said exactly what was on his mind.

And while they would have to teach Yeosang that honesty wasn’t always a great treat, at the moment it was the funniest shit ever.

Jibum entered the room looking a little bit baffled, a little bit breathless. Hongjoong frowned.

“King Hongjoong- uh- good morning, I apologize for my rash entrance but I need Yeosang to come with me”

Hongjoong’s frown deepened. He felt strangely protective of the boy, even if he knew Jibum would never hurt him.

“Seonghwa is in heat, King Hongjoong and he asked me to take Yeosang to their room” she whispered.

Hongjoong nodded in understanding and turned to look at Yeosang “Jibum will take you with your papa, okay? We’ll play later”

Yeosang just nodded, looking a bit confused and took Jibum’s hand. They walked out of the room while Hongjoong just stood there.

“Don’t worry too much, brother” mumbled San, rubbing Hongjoong’s shoulder “it’s just his heat. He’ll be okay here”

Hongjoong knew that and yet, he couldn’t help but worry.

What if one of the alphas working at the castle followed Seonghwa’s scent? What would happen then? Would he be able to get to Seonghwa on time before anything terrible happened?

Hongjoong tried to go on with his day normally but not having Yeosang or Seonghwa around was making him feel uneasy. He had some meetings throughout the day but his mind was far away from there. Hongjoong couldn’t stop thinking about Seonghwa and Yeosang, about their safety.

He got into the kitchen to find Jibum and other two ladies cooking.

“Jibum, is Seonghwa okay? Have you checked on him?”

Jibum nodded with a little smile on her lips “I made sure they had breakfast and gave Seonghwa some tea. He is in a little bit of pain but he’s okay”

Hongjoong hummed and bit his lower lip nervously.

“Would it be imprudent of me to go anywhere near him?” he whispered cautiously.

Jibum’s eyes widened “I hope you don’t mean what I think you mean, King Hongjoong”

Hongjoong frowned, confused “elaborate, please?”

She looked behind her to check if the other ladies were focused on them and then leaned a bit forward to whisper “force him to, you know- he doesn’t deserve- “

“Gods, no!”

Hongjoong rubbed his chest, trying to force himself to calm down. Hell, that almost caused his heart to stop beating.

“I would never do that, Jibum. I’m worried and unsettled and I just want to…make sure he’s okay”

She let out a little sigh “I suppose that…if you’re good at controlling yourself and your intentions are pure, you can go”

Hongjoong’s lip formed a thin line “do you…trust me to keep my hands to myself? Do you think- “

“King Hongjoong, it doesn’t matter if I trust you or if I think you can. It matters whether you really trust yourself to go near an unmatted omega in heat, that you’re also attracted to or not”

“I’m not attracted to him, I’m- “

“You don’t have to lie to me, I have eyes for a reason”

Hongjoong sighed, straightening up to walk out of the kitchen “thank you, Jibum”

She just smiled fondly and rolled her eyes “you’re welcome, King Hongjoong”

Hongjoong pouted as he walked out of the kitchen. Did he trust himself to hold back when he caught a sniff of Seonghwa’s sweet scent?

Hongjoong had been around Wooyoung while the omega was in heat. Wooyoung had been his friend for a long time and Hongjoong never felt attracted by Wooyoung’s sweet scent. He had to learn to control himself in order to not to do something wrong to his friend.

Hongjoong was great at controlling himself in front of omegas.

But this wasn’t just any omega. This wasn’t Hongjoong’s best friend.

This was Park Seonghwa, the man Hongjoong liked since they first met. The man Hongjoong wanted to mate.

Hongjoong stopped walking, realizing he was outside of Jongho’s room. He frowned and took a few steps backwards until he was in front of Seonghwa’s room.

He nervously played with his fingers and bit down on his lower lip.

Hongjoong ultimately decided to not to get in the room. it was safer that way. Instead, he sat in front of the door, leaning on the wall adjacent to it.

He felt restless, wasn’t hungry or tired and his ears picked up every sound inside Seonghwa’s room. Hongjoong knew he was probably out of his right mind, doing something like that, not even being Seonghwa’s mate but…he couldn’t help it.

Yeosang was awake and playing with one of his toys, running around and laughing. Hongjoong couldn’t hear Seonghwa but he knew he was okay.

They were okay. Hongjoong knew that.

He still sat outside of Seonghwa’s room for almost five days straight, growling at everyone and barely eating.

It wasn’t his proudest moment and he sincerely hoped no one told Seonghwa about it.

-

“You didn’t have to stay outside my room for five whole days, Joong”

Hongjoong turned around, startled and with his mouth full of cake. Seonghwa’s fond tone almost made him choke.

His name sounded so fucking pretty when Seonghwa said it.

Hongjoong cleared his throat after swallowing down the cake, his face hot and probably as red as a tomato.

“I didn’t.” he said, firmly just to whisper "I- I'm sorry..." in a deflated tone.

Seonghwa laughed quietly and walked up to him, gently taking the spoon from Hongjoong’s hand. He put a spoonful of cake in his mouth while making direct eye contact with Hongjoong.

Hongjoong didn’t overthink it, he _didn’t_.

He didn’t have dirty thoughts either. No. Negative.

Seonghwa licked his lips as an innocent smile took over them. Hongjoong may have suffered fifty tiny panic attacks.

“Does that mean that you like me very much?”

Hongjoong just nodded because, really, what else could he do?

“I do. I do like you very much”

Seonghwa’s smile grew as he looked down shyly.

Was it too soon to say that he was in love? Was Hongjoong getting ahead of himself there?

He let out a long, dreamy sigh. Hongjoong liked Seonghwa so much.

Hongjoong liked all of Seonghwa. His slightly tanned skin, his full lips and his gentle eyes and the way he would look at Yeosang with so much love, the way he was so sweet to everyone-

“I would let you kiss me if you wanted to”

Hongjoong actually choked.

He doubled over as he coughed violently, almost hitting himself on the table. Seonghwa dropped the spoon, going to help him as he knelt on the floor and tried to breathe.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay? Hongjoong!”

Through tearful eyes, Hongjoong could see Seonghwa’s worried expression and he didn’t like it. After seeing Seonghwa so calm and relaxed and…happy, Hongjoong didn’t want to see any other emotion on his face.

“I’m okay- I just- you surprised me, that is all”

Hongjoong looked into Seonghwa’s eyes. He was visibly calmer after hearing Hongjoong.

He decided to lean a little bit forward, closer to Seonghwa, just to see his reaction.

“I will kiss you only if you let me” he mumbled, his voice a little raspy.

Seonghwa smiled again, faintly and shy. Hongjoong loved to see him smile. Seonghwa put his arms around Hongjoong’s neck and Hongjoong’s hands went rest on Seonghwa’s hips.

He was startled to touch skin and Hongjoong put his hands back at his sides quickly, like Seonghwa’s skin had burnt them.

“I- I’m sorry, I wasn’t- “

“My shirt rode up a little, it’s not your fault” whispered Seonghwa, hurriedly “you can touch me, it’s okay”

Hongjoong let out a huff as his hands slowly moved to Seonghwa’s hips.

It was the first time Hongjoong touched Seonghwa’s skin, its warmth made his mind spiral and his heart beat faster. He experimentally moved his thumb in circular motions, caressing the skin there.

Seonghwa let out a little hum as he moved closer, smiling “that feels good…”

Hongjoong let out a stuttering breath and had no warning from Seonghwa-

Suddenly, they were kissing.

Hongjoong had kissed plenty of people, of course but not many of them made his heart jump in his chest and his face warm up, none of them made him wish he didn’t need air just to stay there, kissing.

One of his hands moved to Seonghwa’s back, his fingertips ghosting over Seonghwa’s muscles. Hongjoong didn’t miss the way Seonghwa shivered.

The kiss was way too passionate to be their first and doubt didn’t wait for longer, it crawled its way up Hongjoong’s neck, spreading through his brain and making him pull away.

Seonghwa let out a whine and he moved to kiss Hongjoong once again but Hongjoong stopped him.

“Are you okay? It wasn’t too much, right? I’m sorry if- “

Seonghwa let out a long sigh, sitting back on the ground with a little pout on his lips. Hongjoong frowned and was confused until Seonghwa hit his shoulder with mild strength.

“Well, ouch- “

“Stop acting like you’re forcing me to do things, Hongjoong. I- I want you to kiss me and touch me, I’m not going to break” he said in a whiny tone, inevitably making Hongjoong smile.

“Okay, sorry. You’re not going to break, got it”

He sat back on his heels and smiled at Seonghwa, who was still pouting.

“Come on, move a little closer”

Seonghwa snorted “you were the one who pulled away first, cheater”

Despite his complaint, Seonghwa did move closer, practically sitting on Hongjoong’s lap. He latched onto Hongjoong’s middle and took a few sniffs off Hongjoong’s neck.

Hongjoong just smiled and just moved his head to the side, making more room for Seonghwa. He snorted when Seonghwa rubbed his cheek on his neck like some cat.

Seonghwa was adorable-

He stopped breathing when Seonghwa rubbed their necks together, the gesture being strangely intimate. It made warmth spread across his chest.

Hongjoong would smell like Seonghwa and Seonghwa would smell like Hongjoong.

The thought made him breath in again, deeply.

Hongjoong closed his eyes. He was so in love, he could feel it, the intensity of it.

His arms tightened around Seonghwa’s body.


	12. Chapter 12

Hongjoong would say that things were different. He didn’t exactly know how but…they just were.

Like there would be a tension between him and Seonghwa, undefined, sometimes really brief but still there.

Hongjoong hated it, it made him feel awkward and embarrassed. It was hard to get used to the fact that he could now kiss Seonghwa anywhere, at any time. Probably.

Could he?

Hongjoong would really like to kiss Seonghwa every morning.

In the kitchen, too. Hongjoong would like to kiss Seonghwa’s shoulder to surprise him while he cooked.

Hongjoong would like to kiss him every night, too. Just before they went to bed. Hongjoong hoped Seonghwa let him stay in the room to hold his hand all night, it didn’t really matter if Hongjoong had to sleep on the floor.

Hongjoong would like to kiss Seonghwa all the time, really. Kiss every part of his body-

Okay, he would stop himself and his needy brain right there.

He was just confused as to what they had become. Was something different? Were they still just friends?

Hongjoong heaved a sigh, feeling tired even if he had not done much.

“is something wrong? Was the food bad?”

Hongjoong let out an embarrassingly high pitched yell as he looked up, finding Seonghwa standing next to him. He was nervously playing with his fingers, looking a little bit scared, for some reason.

“Sorry, I wasn’t listening. Could you repeat what you said?”

“I asked if…if the food was bad? You’re the only one still sitting here at the table. Are you okay?”

Hongjoong stood up, maybe harsher than intended, maybe way quicker than necessary, knocking the chair off and startling Seonghwa.

“I- no- I’m so sorry- “ he hurried to say, raising his open palms in front of him, hoping to calm Seonghwa. He clumsily moved to pick up the chair “I mean, the food was amazing. Thank you so much, really. And I’m okay, I promise.”

Seonghwa made a quiet humming sound as he looked down at his joined hands. The awkward silence stretched for longer than needed and Hongjoong freaking hated it.

“You always say I can trust you, that I can tell you whatever is on my mind… I- you can do the same. You can trust me and tell me things- only if you want to, of course”

Hongjoong swallowed and stared down to the floor.

He didn’t want to burden Seonghwa even more, confuse him with his own doubts and make him question every aspect of what he had. Hongjoong knew that in order to have a good relationship, he shouldn’t have problems to let Seonghwa know his feelings, he should ask questions if needed, he should tell Seonghwa exactly what’s on his mind-

It was just harder than expected.

Hongjoong took a deep breath.

“There’s something I’d like to ask you”

Seonghwa finally looked up at him with wide eyes and Hongjoong realized that he better cut the cryptic shit up because he was _scaring_ Seonghwa.

“You like me, right? As…more than a friend?”

Seonghwa nodded quickly, his face turning bright red “I do. I would like us to become…more than friends soon- I mean, when we’re ready?”

Hongjoong snorted, making Seonghwa blush harder as he whined and covered his face with his hands. Hongjoong sat back down, gesturing for Seonghwa to sit next him.

Maybe sitting face to face would make their conversation a little more bearable.

Seonghwa did sit down, not meeting Hongjoong’s eyes.

“I like you, too and if you’re ready… I’d like you to be my partner, as in- “

“Yes, I’d like that, too. I’m ready.”

Hongjoong snapped his mouth shut, not knowing what to respond. He was a little surprised, for some reason.

Seonghwa had said yes.

Seonghwa gave him a quick kiss on the lips, retreating almost immediately, still staring at the floor.

Hongjoong was having none of it. He had missed Seonghwa so much that he didn’t really think much before pulling Seonghwa to his lap, smashing their lips together almost painfully.

Seonghwa seemed to melt against him, their chests pressed together. Hongjoong loved the fact that Seonghwa could be so pliant but so intense at the same time.

Hongjoong pulled away to take one deep breath. One of his hands moved down from Seonghwa’s shoulder to his lower back, his fingers going into Seonghwa’s pants, just staying there.

Seonghwa kept panting against Hongjoong’s lips, moving his hips forward slightly, causing some friction on their-

Hongjoong groaned, latching his mouth to Seonghwa’s neck, sucking on all the skin he could reach.

“Are you okay?” he whispered directly into Seonghwa’s ear.

The omega mumbled an affirmation and attacked Hongjoong’s lips again.

This time, the kiss was less urgent and more like Seonghwa was just indulging himself, like he was trying to slow down their rapid rhythm a little. Hongjoong appreciated it.

It was easier to feel Seonghwa, to hear the intakes of breath and taste the wine on his tongue.

When they finally broke off again, Seonghwa’s eyes held an apology.

“I think…I’m not ready for…for the other things”

Hongjoong could only smile in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

“And that’s totally fine” he mumbled, gently brushing Seonghwa’s hair off his face “I’m just happy that now I can kiss you whenever I like”

Seonghwa snorted “you’ve had that liberty since that night in the kitchen, fool”

“I am slow, leave me alone”

Seonghwa laughed quietly and made a move to stand and get off Hongjoong’s lap but he stopped him with firm hands on his hips, whining like a little kid.

“If someone finds us like this, it’s going to be hard to explain”

“We can tell them that we’re comparing the size of our- “

“Hongjoong!”

“Our hands! The size of our hands!”

Seonghwa was laughing again, still quietly, high pitched, similar to a grandma’s laugh and Hongjoong thought that Seonghwa may have been the most precious human being he had ever seen.

-

“Stop looking at me like that”

Hongjoong frowned. He didn’t realize he was looking at Seonghwa in any special way.

“I’m just using my eyes, Hwa”

Seonghwa shook his head “you’re looking at me like…with- “ he let out a huff as took off his dirty shirt to replace it for a clean one “forget it, I’m being dumb”

Hongjoong was about to ask, but Yeosang jumped on the bed, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong’s neck from behind.

“King Hongjoong, are you going to sleep here?”

Hongjoong glanced at Seonghwa, who was still busy changing clothes. He let out a sigh and smiled at Yeosang.

“I- probably, little one… are you okay with that?”

“Are you two going to kiss like in the kitchen? If so, I’d like to have my own room”

Seonghwa turned around so quickly that he almost fell backwards against the closet and Hongjoong just looked at him with wide eyes.

There was not a sound in that room as Yeosang looked between them, frowning slightly.

“Does that bother you? Is it a bad thing?”

Yeosang only hummed before shaking his head “no, it’s not a bad thing but…it’s noisy!” he said, letting out a little giggle.

Hongjoong put a hand on his chest as he let out a sigh of relief. At least Yeosang didn’t hate them for kissing-

Also, when did the boy see them kiss? Hongjoong couldn’t remember the amount of times he had kissed Seonghwa in the kitchen.

He pulled Yeosang to his lap, tickling him in the stomach for a few seconds, making the boy laugh loudly.

“Do you really want your own room, Sangie?” asked Seonghwa quietly as he walked to them, giving Yeosang a worried look.

Seonghwa’s eyes were wide, full of fear and shock as he looked at his son. Hongjoong let out a little sigh. Maybe Yeosang was ready to get a room of his own but…Seonghwa maybe wasn’t.

“Yeah, and I’ll have many sleepovers with uncle San and uncle Wooyoung and uncle Mingi can bring Soyeonnie. You and king Hongjoong can go, too!”

“But…you can have sleepovers here, too. You can invite them- “

Yeosang whined “no, papa. It’s better if it’s my own room because I can make my own rules! Besides, I don’t want to bother you two. You need privacy.”

Hongjoong should’ve really hold the snort in, Seonghwa was clearly distressed. It wasn’t a good time to laugh. Yeosang was just so amusing, already wanting to make his own rules, already so independent.

Seonghwa was clearly at a loss of what to do or say, so Hongjoong cleared his throat, making Yeosang look at him.

“If that’s really what you want, tomorrow we can clean one of the rooms and it’ll be yours, alright? Now, you should really get some sleep.”

Yeosang just nodded before taking a single look at his papa and claiming that he had to urgently get to the bathroom. Kid was smart.

“Hwa, are you okay?”

Seonghwa didn’t say anything but his eyes went from focusing on the wall to look downwards to his hands, a little pout on his lips.

Hongjoong sighed and took one Seonghwa’s hands, drawing him closer and Seonghwa decided that it was better if he just sat on Hongjoong’s lap. He hugged Seonghwa’s middle and hid his face in Seonghwa’s neck, breathing in his scent and leaving a little kiss there.

“I’m sad for no reason. It’s normal that he wants to have his own room, right? I’m just overreacting”

“Maybe he’ll spend a night alone and will come back here, maybe he’ll really like having his own room. Either way, he was right on one thing; we need privacy. He can’t come in to find us doing our… things.”

“I guess you’re right…” Seonghwa let out a long sigh as pulled away a bit, taking Hongjoong’s face in his hands “can it be a room close to this one? I don’t want him to…be too far away from me”

“Your wishes are my orders, my queen”

“Oh, shut up”

The door opened and Yeosang just stood there with a little knowing smile before getting in.

“I didn’t see anything! I promise!” he said, covering his eyes with his little hands.

Hongjoong couldn’t help but laugh as Seonghwa stood up to pick up the boy.

“Alright, big little man. Time to sleep.”

“Okay, papa. I swear I didn’t see anything. I swear.”

They laid down, still giggling quietly at Yeosang’s hushed whispers of “I didn’t see, I swear”, until they were just too comfortable to break the silence. Seonghwa was hugging Yeosang close to his chest and Hongjoong was basically glued to Seonghwa’s back.

Hongjoong fell asleep with the only thought of how happy he was in that moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst smut you'll ever read but I tried I swear. I've never been good with these ;( it was fun tho!

Seonghwa woke up to the three of them uncomfortably laying on top of each other. It was a mess of limbs and blankets and Seonghwa wouldn’t lie, he was uncomfortable as hell.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Yeosang had gone and laid between him and Hongjoong, barely fitting, with an arm around Hongjoong and one around Seonghwa.

I was adorable but really hot and uncomfortable. So, Seonghwa untangled himself from the mess and sat on the edge of the bed, fanning himself with both his hands.

It must have been really early yet and Seonghwa had the chance to watch the sunrise. It made a certain calmness wash over him, a sense of safety. It was weird how light and warmth could make him feel like that.

Seonghwa didn’t know how long he stayed there, looking at the sun and the birds fly by the window.

“Good morning” lowly grumbled Hongjoong as he supported his body on his elbows. His hair was a mess and there was a dry trail of saliva going down his neck.

He looked adorable.

Seonghwa smiled and gave Hongjoong’s thigh a few pats “good morning, Joong. I hope you weren’t too uncomfortable?”

Hongjoong snorted “me? Uncomfortable? Why would I be, I just had a whole Yeosang on top of me strangling me with his little arm”

Seonghwa laughed quietly as to not to be too noisy. It was one of Yeosang’s complaints, after all.

He let out a sigh as his eyes found Hongjoong’s once more “do you think is a good idea to let him have his own room this young? I mean, I didn’t have my own room until I was like eighteen”

“You had your own room at eighteen because of the lack of space or because you felt ready at eighteen?”

Seonghwa just let out a little “oh…”

Because he had his own room at eighteen when his older brother decided to leave the house, Seonghwa remembered feeling more than ready to have his own room, remembered how happy he was to finally having his own space.

“And, I mean…he looks pretty sure of his decision. We should- I mean, you should let him spend a night in his own room. If he’s not ready, then he’ll come back here”

“But…what if he’s ready?”

“Then…listen, I know I am no cute child but I can stay with you every night, if you’d like”

Hongjoong wasn’t even meeting his eyes and the offer sounded rather offhanded, like Hongjoong would be totally fine with Seonghwa reclining his kind offer.

“I’d like that”

Hongjoong finally looked at him and a pretty smile grew on his lips, making his whole face light up.

Hongjoong was so cute and pretty, so small yet he knew how to make himself appear way bigger. Seonghwa liked his thick thighs and his pretty hands and the way you could just tell Hongjoong was strong by just looking at his arms and his chest and-

And Seonghwa should really stop imagining all those things they could do late at night, when Seonghwa was done making sure Yeosang was asleep in his own room.

Seonghwa would like to lay Hongjoong down on his bed and make him take off his clothes just so Seonghwa could rub his scent everywhere. He would also like to lay on top of the alpha and stay there until they had to get up.

He wondered what it would be like to put his ear against Hongjoong’s chest, listen to his heartbeat all night long.

What would Hongjoong smell like if Seonghwa licked all the way from his neck, down to his-

Seonghwa flinched and was startled when he felt something slowly slide…out of him. It was hot and Seonghwa could feel it pooling in his underwear.

Oh, hell.

Hongjoong would obviously be able to smell his arousal. Seonghwa got up and yelled something about needing to pee and ran out of the room.

Now, that was embarrassing.

Since when did he have those kinds of thoughts?

Seonghwa had never felt like that, had never been aroused by a simple image made up by his own brain.

Was he a pervert?

Seonghwa didn’t remember ever having those kinds of thoughts with Yujin. Seonghwa had never experienced something like imagining Yujin rubbing his scent in every part of Seonghwa’s body. The thought even disgusted him a bit.

Yujin smelled like hell if hell had a smell.

But Hongjoong…

Hongjoong’s scent was soothing and sweet and it made Seonghwa feel all warm inside. It made Seonghwa want to smell like the alpha, it made the idea of being mates a lot more attractive.

Seonghwa filled the bathtub with cold water. His body was way too hot to be normal.

He took off his clothes and stepped in with the sole intention of washing off the slick running down his thighs but as he reached behind himself to do so, he felt a strange tangling sensation.

It felt good.

Touching down there gave him goosebumps, it made him let out little whines and breathy moans.

What if…Hongjoong was the one touching him? What would it feel like if his fingers were replaced by Hongjoong’s?

What would Hongjoong do to him?

Seonghwa kept touching himself where it felt good, exploring his own body. Touches that were so foreign to him, that made him feel a certain kind of way.

It was a shame, really, that he had waited that long to experience pleasure.

-

Hongjoong picked a mostly still asleep Yeosang up from the bed and walked out of the room. He had heard San run past the room yelling about getting breakfast, so Hongjoong figured that Seonghwa was already eating with the others.

“Papa?” sleepily mumbled Yeosang as he looked up, his eyes barely open.

“Not papa. We’re going to get breakfast now so…wake up, wake up, wake up” he kept saying, shaking the boy slightly.

Yeosang giggled “king Hongjoong! Stop, I’m awake now!”

Yeosang yawned as he rubbed his eyes with his little fists and then clung to Hongjoong and didn’t let go until they were sitting at the table.

Hongjoong frowned when he looked around and didn’t see Seonghwa. He turned to Wooyoung, who was sitting next to him.

“Hey, Woo. Can you watch Yeosang for a minute?”

“Yeah, I’ll make sure he doesn’t choke on his food”

Hongjoong mumbled multiple words of gratefulness and stood up to go to the kitchen. Maybe Seonghwa had helped the ladies to cook and had forgotten that he also had to eat. Hongjoong shook his head in disapproval, even if he was smiling a little.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw all the ladies sitting at the little table there, eating their breakfast as well.

“Oh, king Hongjoong. Is something wrong with the food? Do you need anything?” asked one of the ladies, already standing up.

“No, no. Everything is fine…have you seen Seonghwa?”

“We haven’t seen him, king Hongjoong” said Jibum, frowning slightly “which is weird, considering that he comes here to help us every day”

All the ladies nodded in agreement, mumbling how weird it was for Seonghwa to no to be the first one in the kitchen already planning what they would eat.

“Alright, I’m sorry for interrupting you and uh, thank you” he said with a little smile before getting out of the kitchen.

Hongjoong went back to Seonghwa’s room just to find it empty. Hongjoong stood there for a moment, at a loss of where Seonghwa could possibly be. Until it downed on him.

A strange smell had taken over the room and Seonghwa was blushing and looking directly at a wall, zoned out. Then, he had flinched slightly and had yelled about needing to go to the bathroom. Hongjoong wasn’t even fully awake yet and found Seonghwa behavior to be completely normal.

He walked to the bathroom and tried to open the door but it was locked from inside. Seonghwa must have been there.

He was taking way too long, though.

Hongjoong forced himself to not o worry too much. Maybe Seonghwa was…well, doing what everyone did in a bathroom.

“Hwa, are you there? Breakfast is ready!”

Hongjoong could have sworn that he heard some whining from inside the bathroom. No, it must have been his imagination.

“I’ll- uh, I’ll be there in a minute, Joong! S-sorry!”

Why did Seonghwa sound so out of breath? Maybe Hongjoong had…interrupted…his…alone time…

Oh.

_Oh._

“Okay, we’ll be at the table!” he yelled as he covered his mouth, a bit embarrassed.

“Okay!”

Hongjoong forced himself to not to run out of there, his face red and hands sweating like it was the hottest summer day ever. He returned to the table and began to eat, occasionally looking at the door, waiting for the moment Seonghwa would get in.

Yes, he knew that Seonghwa would smell sweeter than normal, would probably have a pretty blush on his face, would be all shy about getting caught.

The thought shouldn’t make his heart beat faster, shouldn’t make him feel like he was slowly melting.

Hongjoong just sighed and kept making sure that Yeosang ate like a normal child and not a rabid animal. It did make Hongjoong laugh a lot, though. He would turn to his food for a moment and then find Yeosang trying to fit an entire potato in his mouth.

Half an hour later and right after Jongho had excused himself to go feed Soyeon, Seonghwa finally came in, sitting next to Wooyoung, not sparing Hongjoong a glance.

And Hongjoong totally got it. He had been uncapable of looking at Wooyoung in the eye for a week after his friend had found him relieving some stress back when they were two nineteen year old boys dreaming of the sea and a treasure.

Hongjoong understood and he didn’t make any type of confrontation, just kept helping Yeosang and eating his own food.

He didn’t talk even when everyone was gone, including Yeosang, who had gone read bed time stories with Wooyoung and San. It was an odd time to be reading bed time stories but he knew that they were probably written by San and he probably needed the opinion of a child.

Hongjoong looked at where he supposed Seonghwa was still sitting and found no one.

He was alone! How did he not notice Seonghwa leaving?

Hongjoong crossed his arms over his chest as a pout formed on his lips. He knew he probably looked ridiculous but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that. Not in that moment.

He felt stupid and immature and-

Oh, that was Seonghwa getting out of the kitchen to grab the plates from the table and then returning to the kitchen.

Hongjoong got up to help and silently helped Seonghwa and one of the ladies carry the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

In truth, Hongjoong didn’t know how to approach Seonghwa without making it awkward. Having some time alone wasn’t something to be ashamed of, everybody needed it from time to time.

It was just…something considered to be so personal, it made it impossible to talk about it casually.

“Thank you so much for helping, King Hongjoong. You absolutely didn’t have to!” said the lady, shaking Hongjoong’s hand a little roughly but obviously out of pure excitement.

“Oh, no. it was no problem, really- “ he looked around the kitchen, not finding Seonghwa “uh, where did Seonghwa go?”

“I think he went back to his room? He practically ran out of here!”

Hongjoong bowed shortly to the lady, mumbling his goodbyes as he walked out of the kitchen.

Well, now, Seonghwa was acting a little weird. Maybe he was just really embarrassed.

He knocked on Seonghwa’s door and waited.

For a moment, he didn’t hear anything from inside the room and it made him worry for a second, until the door cracked open a bit, letting him see nothing but Seonghwa’s eyes.

“Can I get in?”

Seonghwa shook his head.

“You can talk to me, alright? About anything”

He still didn’t say a word, his eyes dropping to the floor, avoiding Hongjoong.

“If you’re really not ready to talk about it, then I’ll leave you alone, okay? Just know that you can come to me anytime” Hongjoong smiled, hoping to ease a little bit the tension between them “look for me, okay? I’ll be taking my leave now…”

Hongjoong let out a little sigh and turned to leave. Maybe Seonghwa just needed time and he needed a distraction. Maybe he should go listen to San’s bed time stories.

“Wait!”

And Hongjoong did.

Hongjoong stopped walking and slowly turned around to find Seonghwa out of the room. He was hugging himself, his face red and his eyes pleading, slowly filling up with tears.

Hongjoong couldn’t bear the sight of Seonghwa in that state. He quickly moved closer to the other, gently taking Seonghwa’s face in his hands.

“What’s wrong? Talk to me, please”

Seonghwa’s lower lip quivered as he stepped back “let’s- let’s go into the room, okay? I don’t think the hallway is the best place to talk about- uh- “

Hongjoong just nodded, seeing as Seonghwa didn’t seem to be keen to continue speaking.

And so, they went into the room. Hongjoong shut the door and took Seonghwa’s hand, guiding him to sit on the bed.

Seonghwa did not talk for a while, just held Hongjoong’s hand in a gentle grip, looked up at him a few times just to shyly look back down at their joined hands. Hongjoong was starting to worry.

Whatever was bothering Seonghwa, clearly was something big.

“Seonghwa- “

“I- I touched myself while I was taking a bath this morning” he blurted out, face so red that someone could probably see it from space.

And Hongjoong laughed.

Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t making fun of Seonghwa.

It was just kind of funny and, frankly, a little worrisome that Seonghwa had gone through such hassle just to say that he had been touching himself.

But then Hongjoong realized that it had been the wrong move.

He shouldn’t have laughed at something that was clearly bothering Seonghwa. Shouldn’t have laughed when Seonghwa looked so…ashamed.

Why would Seonghwa be ashamed?

Hongjoong cleared his throat and took Seonghwa’s chin in his hand, lifting Seonghwa’s face, that was painted by embarrassment and shame, tears running down his cheeks-

Yeah, laughing did nothing to calm Seonghwa’s internal turmoil.

“Oh, no. don’t cry, Hwa. I’m sorry, okay?” he almost pleaded in a whisper, gently drying Seonghwa’s tears “I’m so sorry. There’s nothing wrong with what you did, alright? I do it all the time!”

Seonghwa eyes widened and a little laugh escaped him as he got closer, practically settling into Hongjoong’s lap.

“Don’t say those kinds of things”

“But it’s true! People do it all the time. Besides, I don’t think that was your first time doing it, for you to- “

“It was, actually”

Oh, dear the gods somewhere in heaven, that wanted Hongjoong’s heart to stop beating.

“That’s a lie” he deadpanned, staring right into Seonghwa’s eyes, trying to find the hint of dishonesty in them.

“It’s not, Joong…before this morning, I- I never felt such pleasure” Seonghwa whispered gently “Yujin never triggered such thoughts in me, I never felt like this before. Not with him or with anybody else but…”

Seonghwa paused and then moved forward, hiding his face in Hongjoong’s neck.

“But you did. I thought of you and felt like…touching. I thought of you all the time.”

Hongjoong stopped breathing for several seconds, his face heating up and his heart racing in his chest, beating loud in his ears. He gulped and pulled away slightly, just to look at Seonghwa’s equally as red face.

This sweet, _sweet_ angel had…pleasured himself while thinking of Hongjoong.

He didn’t know if that should feel as a high honor but It did.

Hongjoong looked into Seonghwa’s gentle eyes and pulled him close by the back of his neck, their lips coming together in a delicate touch.

Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Hongjoong’s neck, pressing their chests flush against each other. As always, Seonghwa seemed to melt against him, slowly falling apart as little sighs left his lips occasionally.

Hongjoong loved the feeling. He loved to be like that with Seonghwa.

“Joong- Joong- “ desperately whispered Seonghwa and Hongjoong stopped chasing his lips to let him talk.

But Seonghwa didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to say a word to push Hongjoong back, making him lay down on the bed.

Hongjoong looked up at the other, startled but also curious and pretty much looking forward to whatever Seonghwa was planning on doing to him. The gods knew Hongjoong was down for everything.

“Take off your shirt, King”

What the fuck? That did things to him.

Hongjoong obeyed, feeling quite…submissive, despite the other using his tittle to address him.

As he dismissed the piece of cloth to the floor, Seonghwa rose his hips and got his fingers in the hem of Hongjoong’s pants.

“Can I take them off?” he asked.

Hongjoong nodded quickly, lifting his hips off the bed to let Seonghwa slide his pants off him.

He was completely exposed to the other’s prying eyes. Hongjoong had never seen that hungry look in Seonghwa’s eyes.

Seonghwa urged forward, bending over Hongjoong’s body to hide his face in Hongjoong’s neck, taking little sniffs.

“You smell so good when you’re aroused” he mumbled.

Hongjoong tensed slightly as one of Seonghwa’s hands slid down his body, from his neck to his chest and stomach, to grip his hip firmly but gently.

The cherry on top came a few seconds later, when Seonghwa decided it was a great idea to suck on Hongjoong’s neck, biting lightly from time to time, dragging his sharp teeth through his skin.

Hongjoong moaned loudly, not even caring anymore.

Seonghwa was there to ruin him, to finally be the end of him.

But he stopped and Hongjoong couldn’t help but whine. He liked the things Seonghwa was doing and didn’t see a real reason for him to stop-

“Touch me, you huge fool”

In any other situation, Hongjoong would have been pretty embarrassed to let out a low growl, like he was some fucking animal, but he just couldn’t help himself. Not with Seonghwa grinding on him like that.

He roughly helped Seonghwa out of his own clothes and they rolled around in bed. Everything felt like they were fighting for control, gripping each other’s bodies harshly, kissing until their lips hurt.

At some point, they had ended up like that.

Hongjoong in Seonghwa’s lap, the omega balls deep inside of him.

It was unexpected.

As an alpha, he had always been expected to be on top, to be the dominant element and he had fulfilled the role in the past, he had no problems with it. Whether it was biologically logic, if it was his only role as an alpha, he had no issues with it.

But, as he rode Seonghwa’s dick, Hongjoong sort of, kind of regretted not asking his partners sooner. If they could switch up, if Hongjoong could be the one getting filled.

For a change, you know? Just to try.

In the end, their statuses of alpha and omega didn’t matter, it didn’t even matter that Hongjoong was the king, either.

Right in that moment, in that bed, they were just two beings loving each other, touching and discovering, feeling new things.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooooo
> 
> guess who's showing up soon *wink wonk* he he :)
> 
> enjoy!

It had been some time since their…well, their first time.

Seonghwa was still shy about it and Hongjoong didn’t want to make the other uncomfortable so he didn’t talk about that night at all.

He wanted to, though, because it had been one of the greatest nights of his life.

Like, come on, how many times does one get to say that they got their first time not being the one on top taken by the most precious man in the planet.

The answer was, not many and Hongjoong wanted to brag about it.

His head was damn near an explosion and he couldn’t stop smiling.

(He was creeping everybody out.)

“Uh, yes. We did.” Mumbled Seonghwa, casually as he ate his food.

Hongjoong wasn’t listening to whatever the others’ conversation was about but he was sure it was about what he was thinking it was.

A huge smile grew on his lips and he slammed his fork down on the table, looking up at the others.

“We did it!” he turned to Seonghwa “I am so glad you decided to tell them, love. I was going to but- “

“Brother, what are you talking about?”

Hongjoong stuttered as he looked at San, who was staring at him with a frown. Hongjoong frowned as well.

What were they talking about?

“I asked him if he and Yeosang saw the huge pink butterfly the other day, when we were out in the gardens”

And that is how Seonghwa glared at him for the first time ever, making Hongjoong flinch while he tried to make himself so small that no one would ever see him again.

Like, damn, that dude could be intimidating.

The rest of their dinner went in complete silence, the only one making a sound occasionally being Yeosang but it seemed that even he felt the tension in that table.

Okay, he knew now.

He had fucked up. He could admit it and he was going to apologize to Seonghwa, obviously.

When he was done eating, he excused himself to go to his room. He had to take his pajama to Seonghwa’s room and also clean up a bit. They were yet to discuss what would happen, if Hongjoong was officially moving in to Seonghwa’s room after Yeosang had decided to sleep in his own room, or if Hongjoong still had to go back to his room sometimes.

It made him feel kind of nervous all the time.

Hongjoong closed his door behind him and let out a mildly loud scream, just to quickly relive a little bit of stress. It didn’t do much for him anyway and Hongjoong figured that it was better if he started looking for a distraction.

He sighed and went to do his bed, that had been in a state of pure disaster for at least a week. It’s not like Hongjoong was a messy person, not at Mingi's, at least. It was just that he had much preferred to spend his day attending meetings or playing with Yeosang, had preferred to sleep every night in Seonghwa’s room, where he could get hugs and kisses and not just cold darkness.

It was unsettling to be in that empty room, without Seonghwa there to keep him company.

Hongjoong was folding blankets, that being his supposed distraction, but he was still thinking of the loneliness he wouldn’t be feeling if Seonghwa was there with him.

Then, he was writing a letter to another kingdom’s ruler, accepting his invitation to their party and debating in his mind whether he should add in there that he had found the missing piece of his soul, not knowing if Seonghwa saw him as the final piece of the puzzle, too.

And oh, gods. Were those his insecurities again? Managing to make him doubt?

He dropped the papers on his desk and jumped to his bed. He really wanted to go out of his room and find Seonghwa and apologize and then maybe beg for some kisses, that Seonghwa would give to him, if he was lucky enough.

Hongjoong was jumping on his bed, like a bored child with nothing better to do, when his door opened and Seonghwa walked in.

The omega stood there, looking at him with amusement and mild concern. Hongjoong stopped moving for the sake of his own brain, that was providing all kinds of bad scenarios.

Seonghwa was surely there to talk about how stupid Hongjoong was, how inappropriate it had been of him to interrupt a conversation with his nonsense. How immature he was for wanting the world to know just how overjoyed he felt since the day Seonghwa touched him so intimately for the first time.

“Here you are. I’ve been looking for you for hours”

Hongjoong flinched and tried his best to make himself look tinier. Which shouldn’t be so hard for him.

“You cleaned your room, I see- “

“Come on, you don’t have to soften the fact that I fucked up. I know and I’m sorry. It was not the place, not the time to talk about things like that and I did it just because I needed to get it out of my system. Which is worse, it’s selfish and I’m so sorry, Seonghwa”

Seonghwa closed the door with a sigh and walked up to him, sitting on the bed and signaling for Hongjoong to sit next to him.

Hongjoong was shaking a bit as he sat down.

“You’re right. I came here to end our relationship over the smallest of mistakes. I guess you’re really not fit to be my partner if you make mistakes. You know, like any other human being.”

Hongjoong could feel tears stinging in his eyes at Seonghwa’s words, ready to roll down his face until he noticed the sarcasm in Seonghwa’s tone.

Yes, he was slow sometimes but it was getting ridiculous.

“You’re the biggest fool, Hongjoong”

“Shut up”

“Maybe talk to me before you begin to think I’m going to leave you every time you make a mistake?”

“I’m still sorry I made you uncomfortable and interrupted your conversation about the cool butterfly”

Seonghwa snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head with a little amused smile on his lips.

Hongjoong felt relief wash over him like a fish that’s finally thrown into the ocean. Like he regained his breath after having it taken away.

Seonghwa wasn’t really mad, thank the gods.

“It’s just…that was my first time uh- “

“Yes, you told me. It was a first for me, too”

Hongjoong nodded and proceeded to look at the ceiling, his joined hands becoming sweatier by the second.

“I wanted everyone to know about us. I don’t know why but…uh- that was really immature of me and- “

“We can tell everyone. They will catch us kissing any time, anyway”

Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa. His ever gentle partner, who talked in a way that made Hongjoong feel assured, that let him know that no matter what happened, he would always be able to trust Seonghwa.

He bit his lip, because if he didn’t, he would say those words. Those three words that stung on the tip of his tongue and in his heart. Those words, he only wanted Seonghwa to hear them.

“I think it’s pretty clear that I’m a selfish individual, that I don’t care if you’re not ready to hear this yet- “

Seonghwa frowned in confusion and Hongjoong was handing his heart out for the other, just like that.

“I love you”

Seonghwa seemed to be a bit surprised and Hongjoong didn’t blame him. He would be, too.

He just hoped Seonghwa found the same love in his heart, that there was a tiny space there with Hongjoong’s name.

With that, it was enough.

Hongjoong felt like he had spilled all of what made him human, felt vulnerable, exposed and-

And his need to cry grew as Seonghwa kept quiet.

It seemed that…there wasn’t such love in Seonghwa heart yet.

But it was fine. That only meant that Hongjoong would be able to work hard to be better for him and Yeosang.

Hongjoong still cried until his eyes stung along with his heart that was, inevitably, filling itself with grief and pain.

“Say something, Seonghwa” he said rather desperately, a little out of breath.

Seonghwa’s eyes focused on Hongjoong and he gulped, gently taking Hongjoong’s face in his hands.

“Don’t cry, Joong” he whispered gently “I love you, too”

“Do you really mean it?”

Seonghwa put their faces inches apart and Hongjoong could see it. Seonghwa’s love was gentleness in his eyes and the warmth of his hands, was the quick glances to Hongjoong’s mouth and his shy smiles.

It was a lot of little things and Hongjoong hoped they were together long enough to see them all.

“I really do” firmly assured Seonghwa in a whisper “I love you, Joong. Like I never loved before”

He nodded slowly to show that he understood and let Seonghwa wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Can we…lay down? Can you hug me?”

Seonghwa complied, because he was an angel.

They laid in Hongjoong’s bed for a few minutes. Seonghwa was on his back, his neck bared for Hongjoong to take little sniffs of his sweet scent to calm down when he wasn’t with his head on Seonghwa’s chest, hearing the steady heartbeat.

The door opened abruptly, startling both of them.

“I present to you” loudly said Mingi as he stood by the door covered in flour “our cookies!”

Yeosang made his stellar entrance holding a tray with very messy looking cookies. He was also covered in flour.

Jongho also got in the room, holding Soyeon. They were both also covered in flour and looked done with life.

“Nice” he mumbled, glancing at Seonghwa.

“Those are- uh- the prettiest cookies I’ve ever seen, guys” smiled Seonghwa.

Mingi and Yeosang cheered and Mingi held his open palm up to high five the boy. Yeosang did, consequently making the tray fall to the floor, as he couldn’t hold it with one hand only.

A vein popped out in Jongho’s forehead as the whole kingdom let out one collective sigh of exasperation.

-

Hongjoong eyed the building, up and down and repeated the action a few times.

He would have never imagined it abandoned, not when it looked like the fanciest building he had ever seen.

“Has anyone showed up?”

Eden shrugged as he looked to the ground “It’s not that easy to overcome a fear that’s so deeply rooted. We’ve got a few omegas coming to us in secret, early in the morning or really late at night. We’re also helping a seventeen year old boy that presented as an omega last week and his parents want him to marry an alpha already”

“That’s illegal here”

Eden snorted, humorless “tell that to his parents”

“So…are can we do for him?”

“He’s underage, so if his parents want to marry him to an alpha right now, there’s not much we can do except appeal to king about his human rights and see how it goes or help him escape to another kingdom and assist him until he’s legally an adult”

Hongjoong hummed “wait, the king is me. I’m the king”

Eden laughed this time, a little amused “you are and the future of this kid is in your hands”

Wow, okay. Huge responsibility right there.

“The future of hundreds of people, actually”

Hongjoong cleared his throat, his face heating up “okay, uh- you said you had a few important things to talk about?”

“Oh, yes. Follow me to my office, please”

-

“So, you’ll act as if you’re working with the gods”

Hongjoong nodded.

“People will hate you; I can tell you that right now”

“No, they will hate the gods that told me a seventeen year old can’t get married. I’m just going to simply deliver the message” Hongjoong sighed “either way, these people trying to marry off their children need to stop and if I have to make the entire kingdom believe I’m some kind of blessed man, then so be it”

“But isn’t illegal for an underage person to get married? Does this mean that people are not respecting the law?”

It meant exactly that.

Eden had told him that people found a symbolic ceremony to be much more meaningful and respected than getting legally married. And that ceremony didn’t need the people involved to be fully grown, consenting adults.

There was also this absurd pressure, of an omega dying alone, of their time to have children passing in front of their very eyes, being too old to be desirable, too tall, too small, too thin or way bigger than any alpha would ever want them to be.

It was ridiculous and Hongjoong couldn’t believe he had been living with it, in it for so long.

“Meet the gods!” exclaimed Jongho, not really loud as Soyeon was sleeping in his arms.

Hongjoong snorted, gulped down his milk and stood up from his chair “yeah, well. This god is going to bed now and you should, too. I don’t think Soyeonnie is comfortable sleeping on your hard biceps”

“Don’t even remind me. I got chubbier after having her, I’ve got nothing of that muscle I used to brag so much about”

“You’ll build it”

“Hell yeah, I will”

Hongjoong chuckled and approached the omega to gently brush Soyeon’s hair off her little chubby face.

“Good night, Jongho”

“Sweet dreams” Jongho smirked “god Hongjoong”

“Stop that” he whispered with a laugh.

They got out of the kitchen, where they had both shared a midnight meal that had consisted of milk and lots of cake. Hongjoong walked to Yeosang’s room and found the boy already asleep, his toys in place, organized by size, a spoon and a bunch of cups on the floor.

Hongjoong laughed quietly and went to kiss Yeosang’s forehead, tucking the boy in carefully.

He got out, as silent as a clumsy man could be and jogged to Seonghwa’s room.

The sight that met him was Seonghwa laying on his bed, spread out in such way that he seemed to be using the whole bed, already asleep.

To Hongjoong, opening that door was like opening the pearly gates. Even if Seonghwa had drying saliva on his cheek.

He went and laid down on the piece of heaven that was Seonghwa’s chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I have bad news(?) I guess.
> 
> My laptop died and and I lost a little bit of progress. A chapter or two, it's not much and I have a few notes to guide me but I will not write more chapters until I get it fixed:( I feel uncomfortable writting on my phone. Sorry :(
> 
> Also this chapter might be really bad, it was an unedited messy draft and I'm putting it together on my phone. It's uncomfy but it's been too long since I last updated this :[ 
> 
> I love y'all and thank you for all your comments and kudos and also more than 900 hits??? I didn't think this would get so much attention.
> 
> I apologize if this has too many grammar mistakes, it's 4am here I'll probably fix them in a few hours lmao

Jongho was right. For the most part, at least.

There were people hating him for the sudden creation of the newest rule in that kingdom.

The king must give his blessing for two people to get married and/or mate.

It took some time, yes but Jongho told one of the ladies of the kitchen to tell his daughter that the king was not doing this because power and control had gotten to his head. No.

The king was a blessed man.

Said daughter told her neighbor, who told his mom, who told her three friends from the farm club for moms, who then told their families.

It took some time, but now everybody knew that they should respect the gods’ decision. Because, although the king could end their lives if he wanted to, the gods could punish them for an eternity if they did not obey.

“And that is why, your highness, my son should get married to Yonghyun”

“This is Jeong Yunho, he’s the kid I told you about. He doesn’t want to mate that man. He wants to help and provide for his family” whispered Eden from behind the curtain that was behind the king’s huge chair.

Hands raising in the air and eyes closed, Hongjoong yelled “oh, the gods are talking to me right now!” startling the people in front of him.

Jeong Yunho was too tall and too big already. With just seventeen years of life and that not-so-omega like body, he had very few options.

Find someone soon, before he grew taller and bigger or die alone.

There was a third, not very popular option. Jeong Yunho getting married and mating someone when he was ready.

“The gods…tell me…” Hongjoong lowered a hand to his temple, probably over acting his part but anyways, people seemed to believe him “Jeong Yunho is not destined to get married yet. The gods tell me…that Jeong Yunho wants to help his family but not this way, not sacrificing his own happiness”

The mom looked heartbroken, the alpha angrily looked up as if fighting the gods and Jeong Yunho was biting his lower lip, with a light in his eyes that wasn’t there moments before. The boy seemed to be worrying about not further upsetting his mother with his so painfully clear relief.

“But, your highness- “

Hongjoong opened his mouth to tell the woman a few things about upsetting the gods but, as promised, Jongho jumped to action.

“Are you…” dramatic pause “disobeying the gods?!”

“No, of course n- “

“Are you doubting their supreme knowledge of this universe?!”

Gods, what a disaster.

“No, the gods should step over my dead body if I ever feel brave enough to doubt them!” yelled the mom, a hand on her chest “thank you, your highness, for shining a light on us”

“May you live a uh- happy life. Always obeying the gods”

The three bowed to them and Hongjoong bowed back.

He turned to Jongho when they were out of the castle.

“Did I do it right?”

“You did very poorly, you need to scream more”

Eden chuckled from behind the curtain “I think not, or he would steal your job. I fear he wouldn’t be as good as you”

“You’re totally right” proudly said Jongho.

“Now, there’s three more families waiting to be yelled at. Get to your positions”

Hongjoong sighed and just prepared to pretend he could talk with the gods.

-

“I had a very tiring day”

Seonghwa hummed on his ear, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong’s shoulders from behind “I could…help you relax”

Hongjoong frowned at Seonghwa’s boldness and turned around to look at him. Seonghwa had not suggested something like that ever. Was always shy to talk about even the smallest forms of intimacy.

Seonghwa stared back at him with big shining eyes. Like he was starving and Hongjoong was looking like the perfect meal.

A certain smell reached his nose. Intense, heavy, so sweet it was almost too much.

Roses- no, a whole garden. Honey, sugar, everything that was sweet in life.

It was that time again, it seemed.

Hongjoong gasped, remembering that Jibum had told him that Seonghwa was a little bit in pain during his first heat spent in the castle.

“Hwa, are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

Seonghwa simply shook his head.

“Are you sure? Should I go wake Yeosang up? Should I- “

“No.”

“Uh- no?”

“With you, I do not fear for our safety and your scent…it calms every bit of pain I could ever feel”

Why was Seonghwa looking at him like that?

Not only with evident lust but with intense adoration, too. It was going to make Hongjoong cry.

“With you here…I can only think of one thing”

“And that is?”

Seonghwa did not answer verbally but he did kiss Hongjoong like it was the end of the world, which got his point across just fine.

King Hongjoong, the blessed man, spent the following four days inside a room, barely getting his mouth near anything that wasn’t Seonghwa’s lips or…well, any other part of his body.

Jibum had been the one to tell him about all the people waiting to get their marriage approved and how she just knew very busy days waited for him.

Hongjoong couldn’t bring himself to care, not right now that those words were leaving Seonghwa’s mouth.

It was late at night. Everything was silent and Seonghwa was having one of those short periods time in which he was either whining about his sore body, telling Hongjoong he was a dirty minded bastard or having deep revelations about his own existence.

“I want…your bite”

“I would like your bite, too but…you know what will happen, right?”

Seonghwa blinked slowly, a lazy smile appearing on his lips “I have to take your knot”

“And…are you ready to…well, to be with an alpha in that way?”

“Your…friend almost got stuck in my throat five minutes ago”

They both laughed quietly for a while. It had been scary and funny at the same time, for some reason.

“What I mean to say is that I think I’m ready to be your mate- “

“But…are you ready to deal with me when I get old and leave the socks all over the place?”

“Yes, I will beat you”

“I think you’re fit to be my queen. Yes, I have decided that I’ll let you bite me”

Seonghwa narrowed his eyes “sometimes I forget you’re the king… I’m I really going to be called a queen?” he whined, eyes almost all the way closed.

“You’re not, love. Don’t worry about anything and just…rest for now” he whispered, gently caressing Seonghwa’s face.

“Okay but…we will bite each other and be mates, right?” sleepily mumbled the omega, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles to keep himself awake.

“We will, Hwa”

They had spent countless hours talking about many things. Sex, Mingi’s bright ideas, the way Wooyoung and San seemed to be taking a new kind of interest for each other, Yeosang and Soyeonnie but never their future as partners.

And now, out of nowhere, they were talking about mating bites and leaving nasty socks around and Hongjoong found the idea of proudly displaying Seonghwa’s bite very appealing.

Hongjoong hugged Seonghwa tightly and closed his eyes.

-

“News have legs and they are fast”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

“I would just like to give you a little advice” Mingi cleared his throat as he glanced at Seonghwa, making sure that he was still asleep “drink lots of water, he will try to eat you alive. Staying hydrated is important for both of you- “

“Mingi- “

“Listen, I thought it would be normal sex, too but I was ignorant. Something changes and specially with omegas” he whispered the last part, like it was a curse “they…can go on and on for days. I still remember the night Jongho and I bit each other. It was wild. Wilder than normal, probably…he broke my arm- “

“Mingi, thank you, seriously but you can keep the details to yourself- “

“Well, obviously. I wouldn’t want you to know that we were so sore after, that we couldn’t move for the following three days and just laid in bed, not even touching because Jongho would threaten to break my neck if I- “

“Thank you for your advice. It’s greatly appreciated but it’s the middle of the night, I was sleeping and you’ve got Soyeonnie in your arms”

Mingi looked down at the little girl, seemingly just remembering she was very much awake and staring at them like they were two ugly giants.

“Oh, Soyeonnie, yes. She couldn’t sleep and when she can’t sleep, we take turns to give her a little walk through the castle. I was passing your room and just remembered that you’re planning on mating and- did I tell you that water is very important?”

Hongjoong sighed, looking at Soyeon and begging the gods that she wouldn’t be as talkative as Mingi.

“You did, Mingi. Thank you, really”

Mingi nodded once and turned to leave. Hongjoong was closing the door-

“Wait!” yelled Mingi, startling Hongjoong and making him turn to see if Seonghwa had woken up.

“Don’t be so loud, Mingi- “

“I forgot- uh, sorry for yelling. I forgot to tell you that Jibum will bring you that tea…uh, you know. In case you two are not ready to have tiny monsters yet”

“You have your baby in your arms right now”

“I stand by what I just called her. You’ll understand once you get a tiny person screaming in your ear all night” Mingi snorted, turning to leave “you won’t regret having them, of course but you will sure wish they would scream a tiny bit lower"

Hongjoong frowned, watching his brother walk away slowly. He closed the door gently and went back to bed.

He didn't sleep, though. How could he be relaxed enough to sleep when he was just a few hours away from being a mated man?

And he was about to mate the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Everyone would look at the mark of Seonghwa's teeth in his neck and know that his heart belonged to that gentle man.

People would probably be able to smell it in him, too. What a wonderful thing to think about.

It made a smile appear on his lips and even he could smell his own scent becoming sweeter, pleased and warm.

Would they have their own children? Would they just raise Yeosang?

Either way, Hongjoong thought, he would be happy.

He let out a little dreamy sigh. It was hard to imagine himself having those thoughts years earlier, when the only thing important in his life was his journey, his treasure and how Wooyoung and him could make a name for themselves among pirates.

There was not much time to think about being th king, about the responsibilities and burdens or settle down, mating and having children. None of that had place in his brain back then.

It was funny how much Seonghwa made him change the way he used look at his future and his past and how he made Hongjoong look forward to the present.

Their mating ceremony was hours away and Hongjoong could feel a mixture of excitement and anxiety invade him.

"I can hear you thinking"

Hongjoong jumped, a hand going to rest on his own chest as he turned to look at Seonghwa.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" he whispered, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly "did I...somehow think too loud?"

"You did..." sleepily mumbled Seonghwa "you're always moving while you sleep, it was weird to not to wake up to you kicking me"

Gods, how could Seonghwa look that adorable? He was just waking up, his face was slightly swollen and there was drying saliva on his cheek.

There was no way Hongjoong would look that breathtaking if he was in the same conditions.

It must've been the absolutely stunning smile on his lips and that gentleness in his eyes-

"I will try to not to kick you. Why didn't you tell me? I would've apologized a lot sooner"

"I'm used to it. Besides...I like to look at you while you sleep"

"That's...terrible. Have you seen my face while I sleep? I look like a frog- "

"A handsome frog- "

"Hwa.. " he whined, making the omega laugh quietly.

"Anyway, your face while you sleep is better than the face you make when you're losing sleep over your fast brain"

Seonghwa let out a little sigh, moving closer and laying his head on Hongjoong's chest, wrapping his limbs around Hongjoong's body.

It was slightly uncomfortable but so warm, so nice in a weird way and Hongjoong couldn't find it in himself to move away.

"I was thinking about...us"

"You're telling me that you look that constipated while thinking about us?"

Seonghwa looked up at him, not saying anything for a few seconds and then proceeded to poke Hongjoong's cheek.

"Sleep. Tomorrow is an important day and we need to be well rested, well hydrated-"

"Oh, no. You hear that?"

"I did-"

Hongjoong whined rather loudly, like Yeosang did when he got scolded and Seonghwa just laughed like the little devil he was.

Hongjoong slept, lured by Seonghwa's slow breathing.

He could only hope he didn't kick his soon to be mate too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, take care and see you next time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back jdjskd
> 
> I didn't get my laptop back. It's definitely dead. That thing lasted me eight years EIGHT YEARS that thing had my entire life lmao :'[
> 
> *sigh* I had to take my pain out somehow and that's writing 2k words of smut skskskksks LMAYO nxjsjdjieoeoe
> 
> No but jokes aside as soon as my mom told me I could use her computer, I tried to write as much as I could. She doesn't know English so she doesn't know i just wrote porn on her Christian computer hdjsjdjjdjd
> 
> Anyway I'm making this longer than necessary, enjoy and take care!!
> 
> ALSO IM SORRY FOR THE BADLY WRITTEN SMUT THIS IS LEGIT THE FIRST TIME I WRITE THIS MUCH SMUT. also, if this gets a bit awkward at times, it's bc I felt pretty awkward while I was writing lol

Hongjoong inhaled shakily through his nose. It was so easy to become overwhelmed by Seonghwa, his scent and his body and the way he was moaning low on his throat.

A drop of sweat slid down his temple.

“Are you okay?” he managed to whisper; voice rough.

Seonghwa didn’t answer verbally, couldn’t bring himself to speak in that moment. He arched his back, searching for friction and Hongjoong’s body. He nodded, his expression shifting from pain to one of intense pleasure.

His back and Hongjoong’s entrance to his body hurt but his nipples were strangely sensitive, promising a slight shock of lightning every time his chest brushed against Hongjoong’s. Seonghwa didn’t mind the pain.

Hongjoong shifted, noticing the swell of his knot. it was difficult to move and they weren’t even starting yet.

He felt as if he should feel embarrassed, for getting so excited that quickly. Hongjoong decided that it was better if he closed his eyes and kept himself from sniffing too much of Seonghwa’s scent.

Hongjoong couldn’t look at Seonghwa a second longer without feeling like he may find his release right that moment. He closed his eyes tightly and shifted slightly, finding Seonghwa’s hips with a hard grip.

Once again, he tried to move. Hongjoong heard Seonghwa whine, high pitched and pitiful. Against his better judgement, he opened his eyes to stare at his partner and make sure he wasn’t hurting him.

It was way easier to live with the embarrassment of lasting five minutes than to live with the guilt of having hurt Seonghwa.

“Does it hurt too much? Should we stop for now?”

Seonghwa shook his head quickly, taking Hongjoong’s hands in his ever so gentle hold, back arching as he tried to get any contact.

“You don’t have to move. I just…I want to feel you” whispered Seonghwa.

And with that, Hongjoong was gone. He could feel his knot lock up in place inside Seonghwa.

Hongjoong leaned forward to collapse on top of him, breathing with some difficulty but still forcing himself to kiss Seonghwa and have his breath stolen by him.

Seonghwa’s hands roamed his body, leaving a slight tickling sensation in their wake. Seonghwa’s touch made the hairs of Hongjoong’s body stand up.

Hongjoong’s fingertips brushed Seonghwa’s nipples as they slid down his body, making him shiver and moan against Hongjoong’s lips. Hongjoong’s hand kept sliding down until he found Seonghwa’s cock, palming him gently.

Seonghwa would dare to say that he never felt something as amazing as that. It wasn’t as good when he was all by himself. His hands went up to Hongjoong’s hair, pulling at it a bit harshly.

Hongjoong buried his face on Seonghwa’s neck for a moment and then lifted himself up with shaky arms to look at the man under him.

Watching Seonghwa’s lustful eyes become softer made his heart feel like it was growing a little bit larger, filling the new space with love for Seonghwa and Seonghwa only.

“Shall I?”

Seonghwa, overwhelmed by how perfect the man before him was, just bared his neck for him. He wanted Hongjoong, he longed to feel closer to Hongjoong.

And so, Hongjoong lowered his body slowly, licking Seonghwa’s neck, taking special care of his scent gland. Seonghwa exhaled shakily.

Hongjoong bit down, his teeth sinking deep into the flesh of Seonghwa’s neck as he hugged the body under him tightly.

He was sorry. Seonghwa’s hands were shaking slightly as they gripped Hongjoong’s arms. Seonghwa was sniffling, clearly in pain. But Hongjoong didn’t stop, didn’t want to stop.

Something deep inside of him screamed at him to bite down harder, to leave a mark so big that anyone would be able to see it. No one would have a doubt about Seonghwa being mated, about him having a person that would protect him against anything and anyone.

But, thank the gods, he did realize that his objective was not to posses Seonghwa, was not to mark him to keep everyone at an arm’s distance.

It was out of love, out of that need to feel closer to Seonghwa.

Hongjoong opened his mouth, letting go of Seonghwa’s flesh and looking down at the huge bleeding mark. He licked it, trying to ease a bit of Seonghwa’s pain as he mumbled apologies to him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Seonghwa kept repeating “can we try to change positions? My back is so sweaty and it’s uncomfortable”

Hongjoong nodded and circled Seonghwa’s waist with an arm as he sat back, pulling Seonghwa with him.

Seonghwa let out a little sigh of relief, shifting slightly on Hongjoong’s lap, trying to find a comfortable angle for him to bite Hongjoong. His neck hurt but he felt full and Hongjoong was kissing his chest, whispering words of praise and…

And Seonghwa never felt so loved.

Feeling a bit guilty for the pain he was about to infringe, he tilted Hongjoong’s head to the side and bit down, hard. His jaw even hurt a bit.

Seonghwa pulled away and licked the mark, one of his hands caressing Hongjoong’s back in what he hoped was a calming touch. He licked the blood off his lips and looked into Hongjoong’s eyes.

They stared at each other for a while and finally smiled, bloody mouths and all. They kissed, weirdly not caring about the taste of blood on their tongues, just wanting to be so close that their hearts would beat like one.

Seonghwa smiled into the kiss, he was so happy he could barely contain himself from devouring the alpha. Hongjoong’s knot was shrinking slowly, giving them more freedom of movement.

Seonghwa experimentally moved up and down, making Hongjoong growl and grip his hips tightly. He decided that he was rather fond of the sounds coming out of Hongjoong’s mouth, so he braced himself on Hongjoong’s shoulders and repeated the action.

Hongjoong’s knot was forcing him to stop moving shortly after and Seonghwa patiently waited until it went down again.

-

Seonghwa moaned as he kept trying to ride Hongjoong.

The alpha had fallen asleep maybe two hours earlier, his back against the headboard and hugging Seonghwa tightly.

Hongjoong was asleep but there he was, trying to move even if he felt Hongjoong’s knot swelling over and over inside of him. They had spent two days like that.

Seonghwa kept trying to move but it only hurt and it was starting to frustrate him. He knew it was his fault, that he wasn’t letting Hongjoong’s knot go away completely so they could have actual sex, that he was the one bouncing on Hongjoong’s lap at every chance he got but he still got angry.

He started to cry. Out of frustration, anger or immaturity. Seonghwa didn’t know, he just felt like crying.

Hongjoong stirred awake by Seonghwa’s rather loud sobs.

“Hwa, baby…what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Seonghwa rubbed his eyes and looked at him “I want to have sex…”

Hongjoong almost choked on his own saliva. He wasn’t even properly awake nor ready to hear that.

“Can you do something? Make your knot go away so I can move. Please, just- please?”

Hongjoong sighed. He really didn’t know…

Ah, wait.

There was this one occasion when he was younger. He was eating with an older pirate and his daughter had been touching his thigh at first, going up slowly.

Horny dumb Kim Hongjoong was aroused and it had begun to show on the front of his pants.

He felt nervous and like a pervert, scared of the man noticing and thinking Hongjoong was trying to take advantage of the girl. The man could kill him, damnit.

So, Hongjoong took the girl’s hand off his thigh and thought of…

He thought of that time he accidentally ate camel poop.

Hongjoong was barely nineteen and Wooyoung and he were trying to make it out of the Sahara Desert alive. They were running out of water, regretting ever going to that place to find the damn treasure and Hongjoong was getting lightheaded. He couldn’t continue walking.

So, he fell face first into a huge amount of poop, even stayed there for a couple of seconds until he realized that Wooyoung wasn’t crying because of his terrible destiny but was laughing of pure joy.

Hongjoong remembered the taste and the texture and the sensations-

He remembered everything and suddenly, the girl touching his thigh and his horniness didn’t matter anymore because he wanted to vomit.

Hongjoong could use that technique again, right?

He closed his eyes. Hongjoong could recall that day in the desert clearly, could feel the poop on his hands and face and going into his mouth.

Seonghwa watched Hongjoong’s face contort with something like pain and disgust. He allowed himself a minute to worry about his mate, but then he felt it.

Hongjoong's knot was getting smaller and smaller.

Whatever Hongjoong was doing, it worked wonders.

Seonghwa lifted himself off Hongjoong's lap completely, ready to sink down his mate's cock again but was stopped by firm hands on his hips.

"Wait, can I go to the bathroom? I really need to- "

Seonghwa whined.

"Hwa, baby...I'll be back in a minute- "

Seonghwa continued to whine.

"-or, better yet, I'll be back in a second, yes? I promise"

Seonghwa sat on the bed and watched his tiny man run to the bathroom with a pout forming on his lips. Gods, why was he so clingy and annoying?

He spent those few seconds massaging his sore legs and doing some exercises to try and ease his aching body.

Seonghwa laid down with a sigh. Maybe he did need a little break after all.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? We can go to the kitchen, if you want-"

Seonghwa just grabbed Hongjoong by the back of his neck and kissed him. It did hurt when their teeth clashed but Seonghwa didn't care.

He clung to Hongjoong's neck as they fell down to the bed, rolling around while kissing and groping each other's bodies. Their legs tangled and Seonghwa just decided that he wanted to be close to his mate. As close as he could.

Hongjoong ended up laying on his back as Seonghwa manoeuvred himself on top of him.

Slick was gushing out of his body in ridiculous amounts and at an absurd pace. If Seonghwa kept that up, he would make a huge mess.

He reached behind himself to guide Hongjoong's hardening length to his hole, sinking down on it easily.

It wasn't too much of a surprise, honestly. He was a wet mess after spending two days with his mate's cock inside of him.

Seonghwa felt like celebrating the fact that he could now move, that he was capable of bouncing up and down on Hongjoong's lap, feeling a certain delicate bundle of nerves being hit continuously.

Seonghwa loved it. He loved what he was feeling, loved Hongjoong, loved everything about that moment.

Except that his legs were giving up on him, were failing him.

Seonghwa whined and fell on Hongjoong's chest.

"Gods, my legs hurt..."

Hongjoong took a moment to recover and then flipped them over, put a pillow under Seonghwa's hips and made sure he was comfortable.

"I got you, baby"

Without any warning, Hongjoong had started pounding into him, fast and hard and Seonghwa wanted to pull all of his freaking hair out at how good that felt.

"Think about poop, think about poop- " kept murmuring Hongjoong, eyes tightly closed.

It was happening again, way too fast and Hongjoong wanted that moment to last forever.

"Hong- damned joong- oh, gods- " whispered Seonghwa "I'm going to- Joong, I'm- "

Seonghwa groaned, gripping the sheets as he came on his own stomach.

Hongjoong opened his eyes for a split of a second and what he saw sent him over the edge again, his knot swelling and forcing him to stop thrusting into Seonghwa's body.

They took a moment to just breathe, trying to come down from their highs.

Hongjoong looked down at his mate "can we repeat that?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely." replied Seonghwa almost immediately, still slightly breathless.

Hongjoong nodded once and closed his eyes, repeating "think about poop, think about poop..." out loud like a mantra.

Seonghwa was slightly worried, greatly amused and so in love with the man in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw I need yall to tell me if yall want like idk a special chapter for jonggi or like a separate work (?) I have the feeling that this one is going to be finished soon and don't wanna be jobless ya know??
> 
> Woosan is also something I've been thinking of diving in? ????? Lmao idk.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello
> 
> it has been what? maybe five months since i last came here to update this work? im sorry yall. quarantine has been tough on me, i barely have any ideas anymore and i moved out of my moms house about a month ago. too many problems there.
> 
> anyway, i got myself an old laptop and i will begin to try and update this. the new chapters may be really shitty tho lmao so there, fair warning for yall.
> 
> and also wow, more than 3000 hits? the kudos? ugh im so beyond grateful. much love and take care! :D

Seonghwa stood there awkwardly.

On his head there was a crown of lilies, which, by the way, weren't small flowers so it was kind of bothering him that he petals kept getting into his eyes. He let out a little sigh.

It was the big day. He looked to the side, a little smile escaping him as he saw Hongjoong struggling to feel comfortable in the king's attire.

They were supposed to dress comfortably, in a way that let them show to others their essence. Seonghwa was from the countryside, he had grown up picking up lilies for his mother, running through endless fields and getting lost in what the earth had to offer them.

Up until he went right past the right age to present and she became anxious every second that passed but Seonghwa didn't have to think about that. Not in that moment.

He saw Yeosang run towards him. Someone had brushed his hair, he was dressed in white, clean. He looked like a pure little angel.

"Papa! My hair smells so nice!" He yelled, gesturing for Seonghwa to lift him up.

"It can smell like that all the time, if you just let me give you a proper bath-"

"But I'm lazy!" He whined, as if he was doing all the work during his baths. Suddenly, he smiled and brushed a petal off Seonghwa's face "papa...you look so pretty!"

He heard the sound of Hongjoong's boots and Seonghwa turned to look at him.

"Little man is right" he smiled, holding the crown in place on his head "you look absolutely stunning"

Yeosang giggled and reached out to touch Hongjoong's crown when he leaned to kiss Seonghwa's cheek.

Seonghwa was about to compliment him back, he was about to say how Hongjoong's eyes made his heart stop and suddenly burst, filled with adoration but he didn't have the chance to.

A lady entered the room. She was said to have some especial abilities, she had done something that shook Hongjoong's father to the core. So much that he decided that she would be the one to choose a partner for him.

Seonghwa thought that maybe letting a lady chose your partner wasn't such a good idea but he could admit that the old lady seemed...mysterious, she stood out in such a way, something about her didn't let you look away.

She smiled as she reached them, looking away shortly to smile at Hongjoong's father.

"Well, aren't you two cut by the same scissors?" She said, gently.

Hongjoong frowned.

"I see impatience here, much love and...lust"

Seonghwa blushed as he cleared his throat and let Yeosang down so he could go sit next to San. Hongjoong awkwardly glanced around the room.

"No need to be embarrassed, children" she chuckled "I see that you bit each other before the ceremony, too"

"We...were in kind of a hurry" whispered Hongjoong, amused. Seonghwa hit his arm slightly.

"Well, I see that you love has grown quickly, quite strong, too"

"How can you see our love?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Child, is all over the place"

Hongjoong looked around the room, frowning. She laughed a bit.

"Anyway, let's begin with the ceremony"

She then made everyone except Hongjoong get out of the room. As they waited outside, Seonghwa approached Jongho.

"Was you mating ceremony like this, too?" He mumbled, finding Yeosang playing with San and Wooyoung not far from them.

"Not really, no. Only Hongjoong's father knows how to find her and she only serves the kings. She was the one to bless his ceremony with Hongjoong's mother and the one to tell them that she would die soon after"

Seonghwa's mouth hung open.

"He didn't cope with it so fine and, to this day, he's ashamed of what he did then"

"What...what did he do?"

"He...uh, well. It's really not my place to tell." He said, embarrassed "but...he knows that lying and cheating isn't the right way to cope with a loved one's death"

Seonghwa felt nosy for asking and for listening to the kings past. He had the feeling that he didn't have any right to know and to judge whatever the king had done in his life.

"She must be telling Hongjoong how to find her and what she may have seen in you. The boys' father told me she can see under your skin, she can go as far as knowing your heart deeply"

Seonghwa could only hope that she did see something good in him.

"It's amazing, right?"

"It truly is"

He nervously waited and when the door opened, he thought that maybe they should go in and continue with the ceremony but Hongjoong got out and the lady gestured for him to go in. Alone.

He frowned but complied. He felt strangely intimidated by her.

They sat down on two of the chairs the family had been previously using. She stared at him intently, fondly.

"You are so beautiful, inside and out."

"Uh, t-thank you?"

"And you've been hit by life pretty hard, son"

The air felt so thick suddenly.

"You cried and you thought of dying. You have the child of your pain waiting outside the room" she looked a bit severe now "children of the pain never end up having a good life"

Seonghwa's eyes began to water. Yeosang deserved to be loved, to be happy.

"What are you-"

"It's good that you're here, where you're loved and supported. Where your child will know more than pain and anger"

"His heart is pure and innocent, he's a good boy"

Seonghwa let out a sigh of relief. His chest hurt at the thought of Yeosang suffering, of him being away, too far away for Seonghwa to hold his son and tell him he loved him more than anything.

"You're good, Seonghwa. I think you need to know that you're loved, that you finally found the family you wished to have. Hongjoong, he- is, admittedly, a bit cheeky, a bit tricky to deal with if you're not letting him do what he wants-"

"Elaborate, please?"

"Well, just to give you an example, he may tell an entire kingdom that he's a blessed man in order to do what he thinks is right or he may outright kick a man out of the kingdom and send him on his merry way with a group of savages."

Seonghwa frowned.

"Son, what did you think he did to the man that hurt you for so many years?"

Seonghwa's eyes widened. He tried to not to get out of he castle after the incident and he really didn't want to see Yujin's face ever again.

And so, he didn't. Now he knew the exact reason why.

"Hongjoong may be volatile sometimes but there's something about you that calms him, reminds him that there's other things to focus on. Much more important things...and there's something he isn't telling you"

Seonghwa's breath got stuck in his throat and he thought he might cry.

"He's scared to tell you this, because he doesn't want to sound too ahead of himself but he loves your child so much. They will grow as father and son, they will develop much respect and admiration for each other"

He looked down, confused.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I know too much about you all and I can't seem to keep my mouth shut."

She laughed and he followed. She cleared her throat and stood up, going to grab a little wooden bowl that for some reason was on the floor.

"You may live the long life you deserve, Park Seonghwa. There's love here and while it lasts, you will be happy"

She dipped her fingers into the clear liquid in the bowl and drew some shapes in his forehead. It was strange but Seonghwa figured it was part of the ceremony.

"May I ask...when is the love in here fading away? Will there be a day when the darkness reaches me again?"

"Not in this lifetime, son. Not in this lifetime."

-

They didn't follow the usual order in which the mating ceremony was traditionally done. They had bit each other much before their ceremony and so, they decided to celebrate their bond quietly.

Everyone was drunk or sleeping or both but they were there, laying on their bed, with Yeosang between them. Seonghwa wanted to melt every time he saw the way Hongjoong would glance down at his son. There was such a special gentleness in his eyes.

"You know, she told me what you did to Yujin" he mumbled as he stroked Yeosang's soft hair.

Hongjoong seemed shocked for a second, then he lowered his eyes in shame.

"Are you mad at me? I couldn't just do nothing. He deserves the pain he will go through and I don't feel guilty nor sorry for that disgusting-" he stopped himself, glancing up at Seonghwa shortly. He sighed. "I know I'm supposed to be the better person but, hell-"

"I never said I am mad at you, Joong. I was just surprised. In all truth, I am relieved...I don't want that man to come near us ever again."

"And he won't, love"

"And it's thanks to you"

They smiled softly. Hongjoong carefully moved to give Seonghwa a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night"

Seonghwa felt like he craved the feeling of Hongjoong's lips. He craved the taste of his alpha, his partner, the man that gave Seonghwa hope and so much joy.

But Hongjoong was already settling back down, his eyes closed as he put an arm around Yeosang.

"Good night, Joong"

Seonghwa didn't sleep much, he was filled with the love the woman had seen everywhere, he was happy. He watched Yeosang sleep, how he would snuggle up to Hongjoong's body comfortably. Seonghwa hoped that Yeosang would forget Yujin altogether, he hoped his son never saw him as a father or an example.

But most of all, he hoped his son would forget about all the pain he had gone through at his young age. He hoped he would grow up to be kind, determined to find his own happiness and passions.

Seonghwa's eyes began to sting and tears started to roll down his face. He tried to cry as quietly as he could.

He was hopeful, happy, worried for the life ahead of them but satisfied with what he had in that moment. There were too many emotions inside of him to name them all.

In the end, he closed his eyes and hugged his son and his love.

Seonghwa had everything he ever wanted but he was young and he was sure there were dreams waiting to become reality. He found that he wasn't in a hurry, he wanted to live his life.

One day at a time.

-

"I swear on everything I love" Jongho exclaimed "that if my bread doesn't come out like I want it to, I'm killing everyone in this room!"

"Uh, even me?" Mumbled Mingi "and her?" He said, pointing at Soyeon in his arms.

"Well, maybe not you two but Hongjoong doesn't stand a chance, man. I'm telling you all"

Hongjoong rose his head from where he was bended over a table, trying to make shapes with the dough. He was frowning, offended. Seonghwa chuckled.

"I helped you quite a bit and you did a good job yourself! It'll all be alright!"

Jongho glared "for your own good, I hope you're right"

A bit later, Mingi had to excuse himself to go out with Soyeon. The kitchen was getting too hot and the girl had started to squirm in his father's arms. Jongho's eyes followed them as Mingi got out. He looked like he longed to feel the presence of his family.

Seonghwa walked up to him and patted his back "you did great, for it to be your first time anyway. You can go if you want, I can handle it from now on"

Jongho wiped the sweat on his forehead "really?"

Seonghwa nodded eagerly, smiling.

"Hwa, you really are the best. Do tell me when it's ready, though, okay? I want to see"

"You got it, Jong"

Jongho chuckled and went out to follow his mate. Seonghwa let out a little sigh and took off his jacket, leaving him wearing just a thin shirt. He had cut the sleeves, which made it look a lot less fancy than it was and probably wouldn't survive a wash.

"You cut the sleeves of your shirts again?"

He stiffened. Seonghwa knew Hongjoong wouldn't do anything to him, wouldn't even get mad. Yet, there he was, tense all over, fearful. It was getting harder to breathe. Seonghwa flinched when he felt a body behind him and a hand slide down his arm.

But then, Hongjoong kissed his shoulder through the thin fabric "I like it"

And Seonghwa found the strength to breathe in and out.

Knowingly, Hongjoong touched him gently, grabbed his waist and slowly turned him around. Hongjoong's eyes were soft and so gentle, Seonghwa was invaded yet again with the feeling of wanting to melt against him.

"Just in case you suddenly forgot about this obvious fact; I love you. Did I say it today?"

Seonghwa let out a quiet laugh as he wrapped his arms around Hongjoong's neck "only now" he whined "don't you think I deserve to hear it more than once a day?"

"Oh, my. Was I mistreating you? Of course you deserve to hear it more often" he playfully berated himself "I love you, I love you, _I love you so much_."

They let out a couple of silly giggles, kissing shortly or lazily, remembering and forgetting about the fact that anyone could get in the kitchen at any given moment. The proximity made them forget about a load of things they would otherwise worry about.

Like the bread, or the fact that Jongho would be fuming or the vegetables sitting on the table, untouched.

They were worried about a few other things, though. Like locking the doors and not making much of a mess, discarding their clothes far from the fire.

They could burn the bread but clothes? Not a chance.

When he called Jongho over to see the burnt bread, his fellow omega had looked at their messy appearance and just let out a sigh of exasperation.

"I'm sick of you all, I swear to all the gods-"

Seonghwa was sorry but at the same time wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know but I'm setting my ideas straight and I think I know where this thing is going. It won't last much longer! I can tell ya that!
> 
> Anyway, I hope this wasn't too bad and see you next time. Take care!


End file.
